


Whartson Hall

by chazpure



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chazpure/pseuds/chazpure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-magical AU. When Remus comes to Whartson Hall, looking for work, he meets Severus Snape, the nightclub's intriguing star with the sultry voice and dubious past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Karasu Hime, for the Snupin Santa 2006 Exchange on Live Journal

**Whartson Hall**

  
Remus stood outside the club's side entrance, alternating between staring up at the neon...boar, he decided...and down at the slip of paper in his hand in disbelief.

The writing didn't change for all his staring at it. "48-50 Hogsmeade Lane, London, W1D 6HN. Ask for Albie."

He sincerely hoped this wasn't James' idea of a joke. He couldn't afford the time and energy it took to chase down red herrings for Detective Chief Inspector Potter's amusement, not when the rent was due in a week. He gave the unlit neon sign another jaundiced look, then shrugged and rang the buzzer beside the small door marked "deliveries."

"All righ', all righ'...I'm comin'" a deep, rumbling voice sounded from within. "Hold yer horses."

The door swung open and an enormous bearded man regarded him stolidly, beetle-black eyes gleaming from beneath eyebrows that were closer to shrubbery than hair.

"Er...hello," Remus said hesitantly. "Remus Lupin...to see...er...Albie. James Potter sent me," he added, as the man's eyebrows began tilting alarmingly.

"Oh!" This seemed to reassure him. "Righ' then. This way." He ushered Remus in and closed the door gently. He led the way past a storage area and a large, commercial kitchen, into a dimly lit, but elegantly appointed nightclub. "Wait here," he said, gesturing vaguely. "I'll let the Perfesser know yer here."

Leaving Remus standing amid a gleaming black forest of upended chair legs, the burly man ambled off. It was a rather posh place, he decided as he looked around. Heavy brocade curtains were drawn over the stage, but he could see an elaborate lighting system suspended from the ceiling, a long, elegant bar with the scant light glinting off myriad bottles and glasses behind it, and a spiral staircase leading upwards, off to his right. It was hard to make out much of the decor in the dimness, but the carpet under his feet was thick and soft, and there were little flecks of something sparkly along the walls.

He was peering through the gloom, trying to make out what seemed to be a mural on one wall, when he caught a waft of patchouli and turned, trying not to cough. A tall, thin man with a remarkable long white beard came towards him.

"Remus, I take it?" he asked, merry blue eyes twinkling through his glasses.

"Yes, sir," Remus said, offering his hand.

"Albus Dumbledore. Albie, if you like," the old man said, shaking his hand firmly. "James is a dear old friend - in fact, he was once a student of mine, did he tell you?" He pulled a couple of chairs from the table nearest them and set them upright on the floor, gesturing for Remus to sit. He smiled at Remus, then looked around. "Oh, dear, this will never do! Let there be light!" he waved his arms dramatically.

Remus nearly jumped as the room flooded with light. It seemed a hundred lamps had been turned on at once. Mirrored balls began spinning, casting dancing lights all around the room, and colored spotlights played on the deep blue stage curtain.

"Well, not quite as much light as all that!" Dumbledore amended, waving his hand again. The dancing lights stilled, the spots dimmed, and at least half of the remaining lights went dark, leaving the room at a comfortable brightness. He grinned at Remus and showed him a small black remote in the palm of his hand. "I love this thing," he confided, "Drives Angus and Ruben mad, of course, but I can't help it."

Now that the lights were manageable, Remus had a better view of his prospective employer. His hair was even longer than his imposing beard, and just as white. He wore a brilliantly vivid tie-dyed shirt and ropes of beads and amulets hung around his neck. His eyes were kind, but sharper and shrewder than his appearance suggested.

"So, Remus, James tells me you're a very good friend of his, amazingly talented, hard-working, and plagued by bad luck in the employment department," Albus said, looking at Remus over the top of his glasses. "Could you elaborate on that last, for me?"

Remus coloured a bit. "James and I were at prep school together; we've been friends since we were children," he said, "but I guess he thought I should be the one to give out the personal details. I studied literature, theatre, dramaturgy, colour and lighting theory and stagecraft; I've brought my resume, and a letter from Al Moody, of the Minister Theatre Company, where I worked for a couple of years." He handed over a neat stack of documents, but Dumbledore didn't seem inclined to examine them. "The truth is, my health has been an issue, most of the places I've worked."

"Really? You look like a healthy young man to me," Dumbledore said, cocking his head from one side to the other and studying him. "A bit thinner than you ought to be, perhaps, but...is it...catching?"

Remus bit his inner lip and said evenly, "No. And it's not HIV or AIDS. However, I _am_ gay. If that's going to be an issue, I'd prefer to know now."

To his surprise, the old man let out a bark of laughter. "In this business - _here?_ Oh, my dear boy!" He shook with laughter, until he finally had to remove his glasses and wipe tears from his eyes. "Didn't James tell you _anything_ about this job?"

"No, he didn't," Remus said, feeling rather confused. "He said he'd put in a word for me, and that I'd like it here, that's all."

Dumbledore patted his hand. "My boy, although we do have a mixed clientele, this is one of the most popular gay clubs in the district, and our drag show is, quite frankly, beyond compare! Believe me, your sexual orientation is not at all an issue. I most certainly approve of HIV testing for everyone, and it is mandatory for all my creative staff, but I have _never_ discriminated against anyone on the basis of the results. So, if it isn't HIV - and I'm very glad to hear it isn't - what _is_ the difficulty with your health?"

Remus gave him a tentative smile. "I have allergic asthma. It gets...bad, especially with certain triggers. The weather affects it, and I've had to take off work when the fog is particularly severe. Smoke is probably the worst, and in clubs..." he shrugged. "It isn't anything I can help. I'm on medication, but I still have trouble. Most of my previous employers found it too disruptive, I'm afraid."

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah. Well, that would be another reason James sent you to me, I'm sure. I personally gave up smoking...er...tobacco many, many years ago. Very bad habit; quite unhealthy. When I retired from lecturing and opened this establishment, I decided there was no reason to expose myself or the staff to such a toxic environment, and I forbade smoking in the building. Our customers who can't do without a fag for an hour or two are welcome to step outside to smoke, but within these walls, no. As more people have become health conscious in these modern times, that rule has actually become a selling point. Now then, as to the job itself...our last set designer and stage manager met with an unfortunate accident: tripped over a cable late one night and fell into a box of costumes - broke an ankle and nearly drowned in marabou, poor man. He's recovering nicely, but can't abide the sight of feathers any longer. You're not allergic to feathers, are you?"

"Surprisingly, no," Remus said, smiling.

"Excellent! Well, let me give you the 50p tour, then, shall I?" Dumbledore rose and led the way. "This is our main showroom; we have a couple of smaller lounges through here," he said, waiving toward an archway. "Upstairs we have another dance floor and rooms available for private parties." He shot Remus a piercing glance. "And not _those_ kind of parties, mind. I may have been known to bend the law a time or two, but this is _not_ a house of ill repute, nor do we traffic in any illegal substances."

Remus nodded.

Dumbledore led him behind the stage, pointing out the large room where props and set pieces were stored. "This is the stage-manager's office; there's a workshop at the back of the building. We'll get to that later. My office is here, and here are the dressing rooms. I believe some of our cast are already here. We don't open for another few hours, but we're working on some new numbers for a holiday show that will open next month." Dumbledore rapped on a door with "Lockhart" emblazoned on it in bright pink flourishes. "Gil? Are you decent, dear?"

"Indecent as ever, Albie, you old rogue!" a light tenor called out. The door opened and a smiling man in a bright pink wrapper with his golden hair in curlers stood before them. "Oooh, and who's _this_ , then?"

"This is Mr. Lupin, Gil. He's interviewing for the stage-manager and set designer position," Dumbledore said. "Remus, this is one of our bright stars, Gil Lockhart -"

" _The_ bright star," Lockhart protested, shooting Dumbledore a hurt look. "Call me Gilda, _darling,_ " he said, taking Remus' hand and batting his eyes. "Enchanted to meet you!"

Remus blinked but gave a slight bow over Lockhart's slender hand. "Delighted, Gilda," he said.

"Mm, yes," Dumbledore said absently. "Gil definitely sparkles on the stage," he said affably. "Well, Gil, we mustn't tarry. Remus must meet the others and I want him to see the workshop."

"Oh, very well!" Gil huffed. "I look forward to getting to see... _much_ more of you!" he said coyly, waving his fingertips at Remus.

Dumbledore gave Gil a slight push back into the room. "You've rehearsal in half an hour, dear. Don't forget your meditation exercises."

Gil squeaked, but submitted and backed into the room. Dumbledore pulled the door shut with a rueful smile. "Gil's a bit overwhelming at times, but essentially harmless," he said. He led Remus down the corridor and introduced him to the band leader, Phil Flitwyck, a short man who gave him a cheery grin and wave, then went back to studying the sheets of music spread out on the desk before him.

"Let's see, you've met Ruben, our bouncer, of course. Angus is working on some balky drains in the kitchen, and Minnie's probably still on the phone with one of our vendors. I hear the chorus warming up on stage, so we'll save those introductions for later. Most of the rest of our merry band aren't here yet, but..." Dumbledore peered down the corridor. "Ah! I think I see a light. Severus must be here early. He's debuting a new number and the costume isn't quite to his liking yet; he's a bit of a perfectionist, so it's hardly surprising." He chuckled briefly. "Don't let his manner put you off. Severus is quite brilliant and a dear friend of mine. I wish he'd let me give him the proper star's dressing room he deserves, but he's refused for years. Very stubborn, our Severus." Dumbledore knocked on the door that read "SNAPE" in plain black lettering. "Severus? May we come in? I have someone here I'd like you to meet."

"One moment," a beautifully modulated voice said. There was a soft sound, then the door swung open.

Remus wasn't sure what he had expected, but Severus Snape certainly wasn't it. He was tall and very thin, with lank black hair and a nose that could have been used to split wood. He wore a grey flannel dressing gown, and his face was expertly painted with dramatic stage makeup. His eyebrows were artfully expressive, and his eyes were huge, dark and piercing, carefully shadowed and outlined with heavy black kohl.

"Severus, this is Remus Lupin. He's interviewing for the stage-manager and set designer position," Dumbledore said. "Remus, this is the star of our show, Severus Snape."

Snape snorted. "Another one? I swear, Albus, anyone would think that job's cursed, the way we go through stage managers."

Remus held out his hand. "I'm very pleased to meet you," he said.

Snape arched an eyebrow, but took his hand in a firm, though not challenging grip, shaking it briefly. "Lupin, is it?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Yes, but please call me Remus."

"Mm. Albus, are you going to get him signed on soon enough to do something about the lights for the show? If I have to suffer through Dobb's stubborn stupidity, Gilbert's 'artistic' suggestions and Angus' carping and moaning much longer, I may have to kill them all," Severus said.

"Remus has not yet seen all our facilities, Severus. We were just on our way to the workshop, if you'd care to join us." Dumbledore's voice was blandly innocent, but there was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Severus gave him a glare that promised death. "I think not," he said flatly. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have costume adjustments to complete."

"Certainly, Severus, certainly," Dumbledore said, waving his hand in dismissal. "I've a feeling you'll be seeing quite a bit of Remus in the near future." He gave Remus a smile and a slight wink.

Severus rolled his eyes and muttered something indecipherable, then closed the door on them.

Chuckling, Dumbledore led Remus away.

The rest of the tour was uneventful, although Remus was quite impressed with the size of the workshop and the equipment available. The facilities man, Angus Filch, seemed rather dour, but nodded his approval as Remus demonstrated his familiarity with shop tools, carefully examining everything. Dumbledore assured Remus that they had no lack of strong bodies to help with construction, and the club employed a sizeable resident crew, with additional personnel hired on for special productions as needed.

They finished up the tour in Dumbledore's office. A stern-faced woman in cat-eye glasses, who was introduced as Minnie, smiled and shook his hand, then stormed off muttering something about a shipment of scotch that hadn't arrived on schedule.

Dumbledore poured him a cup of tea and leaned back in his chair. "Well, Mr. Lupin, what do you think of us?"

"You've got a very nice club here, Mr. Dumbledore," Remus said. "The structure looks sound and your lighting equipment is pretty much state of the art - very impressive for a place of this size. I think I could design and build some wonderful sets for you that would really showcase the acts. I'm a little concerned about set changes between acts, as I haven't met your crew yet, but if they're as good as you say, I'm sure they can handle anything I come up with for the productions."

Dumbledore nodded. "Good, good." He munched a lemon-iced biscuit for a moment and then said, "What do you think of our cast?"

"I haven't seen them on stage yet," Remus temporized. "Everyone seemed very kind."

"Oh, yes, we've every kind," Dumbledore agreed, with a twinkle in his eye. "I have a feeling you'll fit right in here, Remus, should you care to join our merry band. I'm afraid as we've committed quite a bit of funding to the new show, I can only offer you twelve thousand to start, but that would, of course, include meals and drink - within reason."

Remus stared at him, his mouth suddenly gone dry. "That--that's very generous," he finally managed to say.

"I don't believe in being niggardly, especially not when one is hiring creativity. When can you start?"

"Er...tomorrow?" Remus asked, his head still spinning.

"Excellent! Minnie will get all the proper forms completed and schedule your blood test. I'll ask Angus to finish clearing Quentin's old office and give it a fresh coat of paint. In the meantime, there's a drawing board set up in the workshop. Just let Angus know if you need anything."

Remus sat there for a moment, still stunned, then shook himself and held out his hand. As Dumbledore shook it, Remus said, "Thank you, sir. I swear I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't," he replied. "I'm very glad to have you with us, Remus. I have a feeling you'll create real magic here." Dumbledore smiled at him.

"I do have one question," Remus said hesitantly.

"Only one?"

"Oh, I'm sure others will occur to me when my head stops spinning, but what I wanted to ask was about the club's name and logo - why 'Whartson Hall'? And what _is_ that neon animal supposed to be?"

Dumbledore laughed. "My great uncle Aloysius Whartson left me the building when he died; it had been in his family for generations. He was always fond of me; I've never quite known why, and he was tolerant, if not understanding, of my many peculiarities and foibles. I considered selling the place, but the club district was just beginning to spread into this area at the time, and I fancied taking a gamble. As for the sign - you haven't _really_ seen it yet, have you?" He pulled another small remote control from his desk drawer and walked over to the window. "Come here, Remus, and see."

Remus joined him, looking out the window into the twilit street. A few restaurants and other businesses were just turning on their lights. Dumbledore pressed a button on the remote and the sign on the club hummed for a moment, then flared into brilliant life. It still looked rather like a cartoonish version of a wild boar in blue neon, with an exaggerated snout, long, curling tusks, and bright pink neon circles along its back.

"It's a warthog, do you see?" Dumbledore asked him, delight plain in his voice.

"A...warthog?"

"Yes! I thought it an excellent mascot for a place like this, where I hope we can all learn to be accepting of one another's foibles."

Suddenly Remus smiled. "Ah, I see! Warts and all."

"Exactly, my boy! Exactly!" Dumbledore beamed. "I _knew_ you would fit in perfectly here!"

* * *

His first few days on the job were spent familiarizing himself with the place, studying the notes left by his predecessors, watching rehearsals and getting acquainted with the cast and crew. Everyone seemed friendly enough; Lockhart was actually rather _too_ friendly, but Remus had dealt with his sort before. He managed to deflect the worst of the unwanted attention through flowery gallantry, which kept Gilda happy without raising any expectations.

The crew seemed quite competent and so efficient that they were nearly unnoticeable. They were very proud of Whartson Hall and seemed almost fanatically devoted to Albus Dumbledore. One fellow, an odd little character by the name of Dobbs, occasionally burst into speeches about union politics, but he always wrapped up by saying that Dumbledore was the best in the business and he "...wouldna' hear a word again' 'im!"

The artists were a diverse bunch, from Gilda, whose falsetto renditions of cheesy pop love songs garnered as much laughter as applause, to young Charlie, a smiling redhead whose act included provocative contortions to the beat of tribal drums, with a python wrapped around his freckled shoulders. There was Vonda Hooch, who wore a skin-tight, studded leather jumpsuit and sang in a whiskey voice, and Ken Shacklebolt, who was about two meters of impressively sculpted muscle, but who wore a wreath of flowers over his dreadlocks and sang in a voice so sweet and light that Remus would have suspected he'd been gelded before puberty, if his speaking voice hadn't been so deep.

And then there was Severus. Tall, dark, and snarky Severus, who responded to most polite greetings with one eloquently raised eyebrow, and could lift the hide off of anyone displaying the slightest incompetence with a few razor-sharp words. The other artists seemed to have varying opinions on Severus. Gil purported to loathe him; Ken and Phil shrugged and said, "Oh, that's just Severus," and Vonda laughed, patted Remus on the hand and told him not to let Severus bully him. Most of the others trod rather delicately around him, particularly when he was in a bad humour. The crew were frankly terrified of him and bent to their tasks with sweat-beaded brows whenever he was on stage. Dumbledore seemed genuinely fond of him, but also somewhat amused by Severus' moods and takings.

Remus, who was by nature easy-going and polite, found himself taking extra pains around Severus, trying to earn the tiny nod of approval that seemed to be Severus' highest form of approbation.

He wasn't sure why, really.

They had done lighting tests and he'd asked Severus to walk through his blocking with a recording of his music playing, so he could work out lighting cues. He'd heard Severus softly humming as he read through new music for the upcoming show, but he didn't hear Severus actually _sing_ until Friday night, at the end of the show.

He had watched the show the night after he'd got the job, but it was Severus' night off, and in his place, Dumbledore himself did a set of comedy songs so bawdy and hilarious that the audience roared their approval. They hadn't been ready to implement his lighting changes until Friday morning, so Remus had started early each morning, put in a full day's work, staying through rehearsals to watch the new numbers evolving, and then knocked off just as the club opened each evening. Friday morning, however, Dobbs told him proudly they'd put in the new gels he'd ordered, entered all the new settings on the control board, and they were ready when he was.

Everything went off without a hitch. Nearly giddy with excitement, Remus had Dobbs run the board as usual, while he spent the whole performance silently moving around the back and sides of the club, taking notes on each act and jotting ideas for changes and new set designs.

He was sitting at the bar, sipping the tonic and lemon the bartender, Dumbledore's brother Alfie, had insisted on pouring for him, when the lights cross-faded to lavender and down to blue, the band started Severus' music and a voice proclaimed, "And now, ladies and gentlemen and everyone in between, the star of our show, the incomparable _Severa!_ "

The FX projector spilled pale stars over a deep blue stage, and the backlight came up, silhouetting Severa's entrance. When the soft rose spot fell on him, Severus' sallow pallor was changed to an ethereal fairness, and his lank hair into a curtain of black satin. He wore a midnight blue evening gown, its bodice picked out in rhinestones and sequins that glittered brighter than the projected stars. His stage makeup was perfect under the lights, making his sharp features dramatic and his intense black eyes huge and compelling.

He swept the audience with a longing glance and began to sing.

 _"Night and day, you are the one  
Only you beneath the moon or under the sun  
Whether near to me, or far  
It's no matter darling where you are  
I think of you_

 _Day and night, night and day, why is it so  
That this longing for you follows wherever I go  
In the roaring traffic's boom  
In the silence of my lonely room  
I think of you_

 _Day and night, night and day  
Under the hide of me  
There's an oh such a hungry yearning burning inside of me  
And this torment won't be through  
Until you let me spend my life making love to you  
Day and night, night and day"_

Remus sat, mesmerized. Severus' singing voice was lovely, a velvety baritone sliding up to a sweet and powerful light tenor without a quaver or hitch, but the intensity, the sultry passion with which he sang were utterly enthralling. The audience was so enraptured it seemed they held their collective breath as the final note soared, faded, and finally died away.

And then they _exploded_. The applause and cheers were deafening. Severus merely stood there, a slight smile quirking the corner of his ruby-red lips, until the audience quieted once more.

He crossed the stage and bantered with the audience for a few moments, congratulating an elderly couple on their anniversary, "Forty years, darling? You _must_ tell me your secrets for keeping him captiv--ated that long!" and commiserating with a handsome man whose lover had left him, "Oh, don't cry, love, if the bitch doesn't come back to you, he's too stupid to bother with! It's such a _trial_ , searching for love..." He gave Phil a tiny nod and launched into another song.

 _"They're writing songs of love - but not for me  
A lucky star's above - but not for me  
With love to lead the way I've found more clouds of gray  
Than any Russian play - could guarantee"_

His repertoire focused on old, old standards, but he sang them with such emotion that the words seemed new, almost raw in their power to move the audience, and Remus could easily see why Severa was truly the star of the show.

Severa smiled at the burst of applause when the next song was done. "Thank you so much, my dears. I always think that today's young artists could learn a thing or two about romance from Messrs. Porter and Gershwin, don't you? Ah, but you can't teach the young anything, can you? Some days, I simply despair!" He shook his head and launched into another song.

As Severus sang, Remus flipped to a fresh page in his notebook and began writing furiously, filling page after page with design concepts that might be fit settings for such rare and strikingly beautiful talent. He wasn't sure he would be able to decipher his sketches later, but he had to do something to keep from staring like a gape-jawed imbecile.

At the end of the set, Severa blew a kiss to the wildly appreciative audience. "Thank you, thank you, my darlings, as always! But tonight, we must also give credit to our new lighting designer, Mr. Lupin, whose talents have made me lovely in your eyes! This is for him!"

Remus was touched at Severus' remarks, the more so as he knew most divas would not have bothered acknowledging his work in private, let alone on stage. Severus seemed to scan the audience, and although Remus was fairly sure he could see very little against the blaze of the lights, when he began the final song, he was facing Remus and seemed to sing for him alone.

 _"Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"  
Birds singin' in the sycamore trees  
Dream a little dream of me_

 _Say nighty-night and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me_

 _Stars fading but I linger on dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longin' to linger till dawn dear  
Just saying this_

 _Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me"_

* * *

Saturday morning Remus was back at the club, pulling old props out of the storage room and assessing their potential for the new designs he had in mind. It was dusty work, and although he had taken his medication, he was soon coughing, his sinuses were painfully congested and he felt his chest tightening. He staggered into the workroom and sat down on an old gilt chair he'd rescued, breathing heavily and listening to his lungs wheezing with every breath.

He heard a slight tap at the door and turned to see Severus in the doorway, wearing an old black jumper and faded black jeans, frowning at him. "I thought I heard someone dying in here," Severus said sourly. "Should I call an ambulance?"

Remus shook his head. "No--thank you," he gasped, trying to get enough air in his lungs to reply. "It's-- _cough_ \--the dust. I--have asthma. I'll--be--all right--moment or so."

Severus sighed. "Wait there." He turned and left Remus wheezing. The tightness in his chest was easing a little, now that he had stopped exerting himself, but he was still coughing and his breath still whistled as the air moved in and out of his seizing lungs.

In a few moments, Severus was back with a steaming beaker. He shoved it at Remus. "Here, drink that up."

"What's--this?" Remus asked painfully, eyeing the dark brew suspiciously.

"Tea. One of my own blends," Severus said. "Very good for the throat. Also beneficial to the rest of the respiratory system. Drink!"

Remus sniffed it as best he could. The drink was hot and powerfully aromatic; the steam alone seemed to be helping his sinuses already. "What's--in it?" he managed.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Eucalyptus, fennel, licorice, horehound, and _tea,_ " he said, "which, as you may know, is the basis of the most commonly prescribed asthma medication. There are possibly a few other herbs in that particular blend; I don't recall off-hand which batch I brought with me last." He reached out and took the cup from Remus, took a hearty swallow and handed it back. "There, see? Harmless." He handed the cup back.

Remus took it and sipped. After a few swallows, he had to admit the burning in his throat had eased, and he was breathing somewhat more easily. "Thanks," he said. "It tastes--rather revolting, but it seems--to be working."

Severus nodded and slouched down onto a packing crate. "I should think you'd wear a mask, if you've that much trouble with dust," he observed mildly.

Remus sipped the tea and nodded. "I should have done," he admitted. "I didn't realize quite how dusty it was back there," he said, gesturing to the storeroom, "or quite how large the collection is." He took another swallow and then drew a slow, deep breath. "Thanks again," he said, "this is really helping."

Severus waved his thanks away. "I always have some on hand; it soothes the vocal cords."

"You have a wonderful voice," Remus said, "I enjoyed your performance last night, very much."

"Mm," Severus barely acknowledged the compliment. "That's from one of my old acts," he said, nodding at the chair. "Albus had a bit of a passion for Egyptology for a while; I did a fair stint as Cleopatra."

Remus turned in the chair and looked at it, rubbing the dust away to see lotus and papyrus painted on the back of the chair, and lion's paws forming its feet. "That must have been quite a show," he said.

"The jewelry was bloody heavy, thanks," Severus said with a snort. "And you can't tell me that Cleopatra sailed down the Nile singing 'All of Me' to her Nubian bodyguard, one Ken Shacklebolt in a faux leopard loincloth!"

Remus smiled. "Did anyone take pictures?"

Severus rolled his eyes again. "I'm sure Albus has a whole bloody album full of them. Of course, most of them will probably feature the fair Gilda, trying to upstage everyone in her Mighty Isis rig."

"Really?"

"Surely you knew Isis was blonde?" Severus twitched an eyebrow and Remus grinned. "Of course, not a _natural_ blonde, but then, neither is Gilda."

"Ooh, I'm shocked," Remus said, laughing.

"What, you haven't had the opportunity to see for yourself?"

"Hardly. Neither the fair Gilda, nor blondes in general, natural or otherwise, are quite my type."

"I see. Perhaps I should have a word in young Charles' ear, then? Or have you a sweet little raven-haired hausfrau waiting at your home and hearth?"

"Charles is a bit young, wouldn't you say? I admit he's a treat to look at, but I'm fairly sure he was in nappies the last time I was in a relationship." Remus smiled, enjoying the lightly barbed wit of Severus' careful enquiries. Severus looked rather pleased at his revelation, so Remus tossed out a hook of his own. "Besides, I would scarcely encroach on someone else's territory...at least not without knowing whose."

"Oh, Charles is footloose and fancy free," Severus said, stretching. "His entanglements rarely last beyond a week, and his so-called broken heart is usually mended in an afternoon. The stamina of youth, as they say. I attribute it to a short attention span, personally."

"A common failing of the young," Remus observed solemnly. "It's sometimes correctable with age. I take it your Nubian bodyguard has no such difficulties?"

Severus laughed. "Ken? Oh, please! He's a dear man, but - no. Ken and I can share a stage or a cup of tea without bloodshed, but anything else simply isn't feasible. No, Ken has his hands full with another of the focally-challenged, a rather dim creature by the name of Dora Tonks. Or possibly Donald; it rather depends on the phase of the moon. They have spectacular rows, but no one ever gets hurt and they do seem to enjoy the reconciliations, so where's the harm?"

"If you like dramatics, I suppose," Remus conceded. "Personally, I prefer to leave the drama on the stage."

Severus nodded. "Wise," he said. "Well, I have things to attend to before the show. As you don't appear to be actively dying at the moment, I expect I can leave you to get on with your dusty pursuits?"

Remus nodded. "Thank you for the tea," he said, holding out the empty beaker. "It really helped. You make this yourself?"

"I dabble," Severus said. "Oh, and I nearly forgot." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bright green silk scarf, holding it out to Remus. "If you must rummage through that mess without a proper mask, best use this." He turned and left without waiting for Remus' reply.

Remus sat in the golden chair for a long time, running the silk scarf through his fingers and smiling.

* * *

Remus smoothed his hair, settled the bottle of wine securely into his arm and rang the doorbell.

"Remus! Come in, old man, come in!" James pulled the door open and pulled him in, clapping him on the shoulder. "It's nice to see you looking so much better!"

"UNCA REMUS! UNCA REMUS! UNCA REMUS!" A whirling dervish came spinning down the hallway and flung itself at Remus.

James managed to catch the wine bottle as Remus dropped it to catch Harry. "Hullo, Harry! And how are you, young man?"

"Missed you!"

"Did you, now?" He settled the boy on one hip and grinned at James. "Nice to know I'm missed, I suppose."

Lily came out of the parlor and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We always miss you when you're away so long, Remus. You've got to stop that, do you hear me? We _worry!_ "

"Yes, mum."

"Come and sit down. Dinner will be ready as soon as Detective Chief Inspector Potter takes the chicken out of the oven."

"I wanna dwumstick!" Harry declared.

"Then a drumstick you shall have," Remus said, swinging the boy up and settling him into his high chair. He tied a napkin around Harry's neck, who squirmed and protested he was too big for such indignities, but subsided when Remus tied his own napkin around his neck as well. Remus smiled at Harry and felt a tender surge of protectiveness as the boy's hair flopped to the other side of his face, revealing the jagged scar on his forehead.

Lily tousled her son's hair and gave Remus a knowing smile. James placed a platter of golden roast chicken in the center of the table, and they all set to the meal with good appetites.

"James, I want to thank you again for recommending me for this job," Remus said. "It's...I can't quite describe it, but I think it's the opportunity I've been looking for, all my life."

James swallowed a mouthful of food and grinned. "Albie's a bit cracked, isn't he? But I had a feeling you'd get on well together."

"Was he really a professor?"

"Oh, yes! Philosophy and comparative religion. Daft old boy, but brilliant. Sirius was in the same philosophy class as well."

Lily spooned peas onto Harry's plate. "I'm so happy for you, Remus! How are you settling in?"

"Smoothly, I think," Remus said, taking a sip of wine. "The crew is good; they're a bit stuck in some old ways, but I think I'm winning them over. Dumbledore seems to like me, and the cast have all been very cooperative. The diva even mentioned my name during the show; I was suitably impressed."

"Oh? Must be a discerning sort!" Lily beamed. "And very fair-minded, too! Is he good-looking?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Still trying to get me paired off? I wouldn't say good-looking...at least, not conventionally good-looking. 'Striking' would be a better word. But that voice! Like _suede!_ He's got the most sultry stage presence I've ever seen, and he really knows how to work the audience. He had them in a frenzy by the end of the set." He chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "He's an interesting fellow. Half the cast and most of the crew are terrified of him, but we seem to get on all right. He's something of an amateur herbalist, too. He caught me in the middle of an attack the other day and brought me some herbal tea he'd blended himself. It certainly did the trick."

James was frowning slightly. "Interesting side line for a drag queen," he observed. "What's this diva's name?"

"He headlines as Severa, but his name is Severus. Severus Snape," Remus said, watching in mild confusion as James shot a quick, concerned look at Lily, who was looking equally grave.

"I didn't know he was still working there," Lily said quietly.

"Nor did I," James replied.

"Do you know him?" Remus asked, looking from one to the other.

"In a way," James said grimly. "He used to be at _Dark Desires_ , very popular place with the whips and chains crowd, until we shut it down. He was one of the old Riddle set, Remus, and I'm afraid he didn't just _sing_ for his supper."

"You're joking!" Remus stared at James in disbelief, and his mind leapt backward, replaying the horrible sequence of events that had occurred when Harry was just a baby...

* * *

James had been heading the investigation into Riddle's criminal empire, focusing on the drug traffic that had caused so many deaths in Soho. Following leads from secret sources, his team had made a string of arrests and shut down several of Riddle's businesses. They were very close to getting the hard evidence that would let them put Riddle away for good, along with the rest of his cartel, when Riddle decided to handle the situation personally.

He had turned up at the Potter's home one night, catching them by surprise and shooting James in the entryway. Lily had dashed for the telephone and Riddle had run after her. He snapped off another shot, which missed, then followed her up the stairs and would have certainly killed her, if he hadn't tripped on one of the baby's toys that lay scattered on the floor. The gun went off as he fell back down the stairs. The bullet ricocheted off the railing, sending a jagged splinter of wood flying, which sliced open little Harry's forehead.

It was a miracle of sorts. Lily had drawn on the focus and detachment she used as a surgeon and calmly triaged her own home. Riddle had been out cold, and both her husband and child had been bleeding. A quick assessment had told her the baby's injury was not life-threatening, but James was in dire straits. She had thrown an afghan over him help stave off shock, pressed a towel to the wound in his side, hoping the bullet had not hit his kidney, then dialed for an ambulance.

The police had arrived before she had time to call them, and it had been James' own team, not the local constabulary, with the ambulance right behind them. It was only much later that they learned the neighbors had not called the authorities; in fact, they had not even been at home. The team had responded to an anonymous tip, warning them that Detective Inspector Potter was in grave danger. As far as Remus knew, no one had ever figured out who the mysterious tipster was.

* * *

Remus shook his head to clear it and stared at James again. "Are you _sure,_ James?"

James nodded. "He was at university with me and Lily and Sirius, you know. Not in the same classes, for the most part. Brilliant mind - I think he was on a partial scholarship and worked the club scene to make up fees and expenses. He took a First in Chem," James noted.

Lily nodded. "Organic Chemistry," she clarified. "He was pretty hot stuff at herbology, too. We had a few classes together and used to have interesting discussions about alternative medical traditions and homeopathy. He has an incredible mind. He would have gone on for post-graduate work, but..."

James shook his head. "Snape started singing at Dark Desires and wound up in the thick of Riddle's operation, turning out new flavors of brain poison for him. After the bust-up, no school would have him."

Remus couldn't believe it. Severus a drug dealer? He even had trouble picturing him in a chemistry lab, after having seen him on stage as the provocative diva with the magical voice. "I thought...I thought you put all of Riddle's old cronies away?"

"Most of them, most of them," James sighed. "A few of his friends managed to hire enough legal firepower to keep themselves out of gaol. Snape testified at Riddle's trial and was granted immunity. I imagine the rest of that crowd aren't terribly happy with him, but they've been lying low, licking their wounds for the past few years."

The doorbell rang and James excused himself, returning a moment later with Sirius.

"UNCA SIRRUS!" Harry crowed in delight.

"Harry! Don't shout at the table."

"Am I too late for dessert?" Sirius asked, clapping Remus on the shoulder and dropping into a chair.

"Yes, we ate it all before dinner, just to spite you," Lily said, teasing.

"Good thing I brought ice cream, then," Sirius laughed, setting a frosty container on the table. "Guess I'll have to eat all this myself!"

"No!" Harry wailed, "I want some, pweeease!!!"

Between finishing up dinner and moving on to dessert - which involved serious negotiations with Harry over how many spoonfuls of peas were required to earn ice cream privileges - the conversation shifted to light subjects and news of the day.

It wasn't until they were settled around the fireplace in the parlor, with Sirius sprawled on the floor playing at blocks and plastic dinosaurs with Harry, that the subject of Snape came up again.

"Just watch yourself around him, Remus," James warned. "Albie's sharp, but he's a trusting soul, in many ways. He likes to think the best of people. Snape started working for him not long before we shut Riddle down; Albie thinks of him as the prodigal son, home at last, but Snape's always had a sharp eye out for himself. Don't trust him too far."

Sirius frowned over his shoulder. "Snape? What brought _that_ nasty piece of work into the conversation?"

"Remus just started working at Whartson Hall," Lily explained. "Severus is still there."

Sirius' face darkened with anger. "Better steer clear of that bas--" he paused, looking at Harry, and amended, "basket case, Remus. He's the one who got Reggie killed!"

"Sirius, that's not true and you know it," Lily protested.

"Don't you defend him to me, Lily!" Sirius spat, "I know what he did, and I saw what it did to Reggie. And that f-foul _git_ is still walking around in the sunshine! He should have been thrown in to _rot_ with Riddle and the rest of that bunch!"

"Sirius," James reproved him, "Calm down. We all miss Reg, but Snape didn't shove the stuff down his throat. You know that as well as I do. And you need to work on accepting it."

Sirius got to his feet, fists balled at his side. He glared at James, then suddenly he slumped and hung his head. "I know. I _know_ , James. I--" he sighed. "I'd better go. It's just...rough day at work. And the holidays coming on. Still gets to me, sometimes. I'll come by when I'm more fit for company." He bent and swung Harry up in the air, kissing him on the way down. "Look after Mum and Dad for me, all right, godson of mine?"

"Aw wight," Harry said, giggling.

After Sirius had left, Lily shook her head sadly. "He blames Severus, but he blames himself most of all."

James nodded. "It's going to cost him his promotion if he can't learn to let go. With that temper and no impulse control, he's not going to pass the psych tests for Chief Inspector. He's da--dashed good at undercover work, but it does get to you, after a while. I worry about him." He sighed, then looked at Harry, who was watching all the adults with his mother's vivid green eyes. "But enough of that. Tell us about the new holiday show, Remus!"

Remus smiled and complied.  


He was really getting into the swing of things at the club. He'd build a few small set pieces for Ken and Vonda, and he'd gone over his ideas for the holiday show with Dumbledore, who was as delighted as a child at Christmas over the colourful sketches.

"Outstanding, my boy! Outstanding! Work with our bright stars to be sure they understand what these sets will do, and have Angus order anything you need. Dobbs can get more crew in, if you need them, and from some of these sketches, I think you will. We usually hire several more hands for the holidays anyway, so best get them aboard soon."

Remus nodded. "I'll speak to Dobbs right away. I'd like to get some custom screens for the projector, but I have a friend in the business who can provide those at a decent price."

Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent. Oh, and by the way, I heard you say something to Ken about your flat. Is there a problem?"

"Oh, no, no," Remus assured him. "I was just telling Ken that I'd like to find something a bit closer to the club, that's all" And something slightly bigger than a broom closet, he added silently.

"Really? What an amazing coincidence! I've just had a tenant move out of one of my flats! It's just a few doors down, if you'd like to see it," Dumbledore offered.

"I...well, I certainly appreciate the offer, Albie, but I don't know that I could afford anything in this area."

"Nonsense, my boy! Whatever you're paying for your current flat will do nicely, I'm sure. It will be worth it to me to have you that much closer to hand! We'll walk over at lunch and take a look, shall we?"

"All right," Remus agreed, still rather stunned, "if you're certain..."

"Absolutely!"

* * *

"Severus, can you spare a moment?" Remus asked, tapping on the door frame of Severus' dressing room.

"I suppose so," the diva drawled, setting his book down. "What dire emergency brings you to my humble dressing room?"

"I wanted to show you these sketches for the holiday show," Remus explained, sitting down and spreading out his drawings and notes on the dressing table. "I want to build something really grand for you--your act," he said, trying not to trip over his words. "I thought we could start with this...a snowy forest, all in deep blues and dark greens, with the snowflake screen on slow rotate, to set the mood on the intro, then bring up the fairy lights and stars, with snowfall, and finally, shift to the fireside for the finale." He handed Severus the drawings in question.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Ambitious," he said, "but how are you going to change to the hearth without crew running all over my stage?"

"We'll put it on rollers, slide it in from the right and follow as you move downstage. I'll talk to the crew; we'll work on the rigging and get it as automated as possible. It will have to be perfect, or we won't do it at all. I'm ordering some custom screens for the fire, to give us as warm and intimate a look as possible."

"Hm," Severus said, sitting back in his armchair and gracefully draping one long leg over his opposite knee. "No glitter? No gold lamé backdrop?" Severus asked lightly, his eyes teasing. His stockinged toes barely brushed against Remus' shin. "No mirror ball?"

Remus was unprepared for the electrical thrill that shot up his spine at the light touch. "I thought I'd save all that for Gilda," he said, hoping his voice did not betray the surge of attraction he felt.

"I'm _crushed!_ " Severus said playfully, sliding his toes lower and dipping them under the edge of Remus' trousers. He moved them very slowly up and down.

"Severus, I--" Remus began, but before he could complete the thought, there was another knock on the doorframe.

"Ah, there you are! Splendid! What do you think of our Remus' concept, Severus?"

"It looks acceptable on paper," Severus said coolly, shifting just enough to slip his toes out of Remus' trouser leg.

"Good. Well, Remus, are you ready to see the flat?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Oh, yes. Yes, of course! I'll just put these away and be right with you," he said, hurriedly standing up and gathering his drawings. He swept them into a ragged pile and went to leave them in his office.

* * *

The flat was amazing. Dumbledore apologized, saying he had mistaken the identity of the former tenant and it was actually a two-bedroom flat that was now empty, rather than the one-bedroom he had thought. He hastened to assure Remus that whatever he was paying for his current flat would still be perfectly acceptable, and he hoped it wouldn't bother him, rattling around in all the extra space. Of course, Remus was perfectly free to turn him down, but he did hope he wouldn't, as Dumbledore absolutely _hated_ advertising for new tenants.

It was _wonderful_. For someone who had spent the past three years in a tiny bedsit, sharing a bath and lavatory with three other flats on the same floor, it was luxury beyond belief. There was a small living room and a cheerful kitchen, all newly painted, with new appliances. One bedroom overlooked the lively street scene below, and the other offered a good view of a small park behind the block of flats. Remus ran his fingers over the windowsill, sadly imagining himself setting up a drawing board and office in one bedroom and getting a proper, big bed for the other...

"I can't accept this, Albie," he said regretfully. "I can't let you cheat yourself out of that much money. This place should let for hundreds of pounds a month; I can't afford that, and you shouldn't lose that kind of income."

"Remus, listen to me, my boy. Alfred and I are the last of our family. We've more money than we could spend if we lived to be two hundred. The money's invested so well that we couldn't even spend the _income_ in that time! I think the only excuse for having that sort of money is using it to do good in this world, to help your friends, to give a little boost to those who need it, to encourage the arts and artists of the world, and to bring a little joy into peoples' lives." For a moment, Dumbledore looked terribly sad and burdened. "Money cannot buy happiness; it can't buy any of the really important things in life. But you know, and I know that the lack of money causes far more misery than it ought. I pay everyone who works for me a good, living wage. I won't have creativity stifled by want, by hunger, by cold, by any of the indignities that beset the poor. I have blocks of apartments all over London, some in Scotland, and even some in the States. I let them for whatever the tenants can pay. In your case, as I told you before, it is well worth the cost to have you nearby, _and_ to know that you're not walking through dangerous areas to come create magic for me, or lying, sick and cold in a freezing flat with no one to call upon. It's not charity; it's an investment, if you like."

Remus felt his eyes fill and turned away, coughing to cover up the surge of emotion. "In that case, Albie, I accept," he said hoarsely, "and thank you, for investing in me."

Dumbledore gripped his shoulder firmly for a moment. "Come along then! I'll have a word with the manager and we'll have your key dropped by the club this evening. Right now I'm starving for a big plate of spaghetti! Let's go and have some lunch, shall we?"

* * *

Pondering everything he had heard, Remus brought up the subject of Severus during lunch. "Albie, I heard some...rather distressing information from James a few days ago, and even worse from Sirius - do you remember Sirius Black?"

"Ah, yes. Detective Inspector Black, now, isn't it? He and I had some marvelous debates when I was still teaching! He has a very quick mind, but sadly very little inclination to scholarship," Dumbledore said, smiling. "I suppose he was holding forth about Severus and his dark past, hm?"

"Er...yes, I'm afraid he was," Remus said. "He essentially accused Severus of being responsible for Reggie Black's death. I know Reggie OD'd, but Sirius seemed to believe Severus was the cause of it."

Dumbledore sighed. "It's a very sad story, really. Severus was, indeed, involved in some of Tom Riddle's operations. I believe he was intrigued by the license to experiment with all manner of mind-altering substances, at first. Riddle was quick to recognize Severus' talents and promised him a position with his pharmaceutical research firm, as well as full sponsorship for his further education. Severus helped increase efficiency of Riddle's existing drug production, and created a number of new 'designer drugs' with rather unique and very popular effects. Unfortunately, for many of them, the difference between a normal dosage and a lethal overdose was very, very small."

Remus nodded in understanding.

"I personally believe that it took young Reginald's life to make Severus understand that what he was doing was literally killing people. They had been friends, and when Reg died, Severus came to me, utterly appalled and guilt-stricken. He was ready to turn himself in, but I had him talk to a friend of mine in the organized crime division, and ultimately Severus agreed to help gather evidence against Riddle."

Remus blinked. "That sounds terribly dangerous," he said.

Dumbledore nodded. "It was. His life was in constant danger, especially as he had quit singing at Riddle's club. He gave Riddle an excuse about being questioned after Reggie's death and wanting to appear to have made a break with that crowd. Riddle was suspicious, of course, but he agreed, and Severus spent the next year creating more drugs for him, while keeping records of everything that went on around him. He reported it all to me at Whartson Hall, and I passed everything on to the authorities. This continued until Riddle was finally arrested for the attempted murder of Detective Inspector Potter, as I'm sure you know. Severus testified at his trial, and much of the evidence used to convict the man was what Severus had gathered in those long, dangerous months."

Remus was stunned. "I never would have guessed," he said.

"No, Severus doesn't speak of it, and there aren't too many people left who know the complete story."

Remus nodded slowly. "So Sirius blames Severus for creating the drugs that killed Reg, and James knows he testified, but still doesn't trust him." Remus sighed.

Dumbledore nodded. "Severus could use a true friend, Remus. I have tried to be that for him, but I fear our relationship is far too uneven for him to ever really confide in me. He never spares himself, but he never lets me in to his secret heart, either. I have a feeling you two could be very good for each other."

Remus felt himself colouring. "Well, I--"

Dumbledore held up one finger. "Just don't discount the possibility, my boy. That's all I ask."

"I'll keep it in mind," Remus said.

* * *

A week later, Remus was up on a ladder, adjusting backstage rigging. He caught a flash of black through the window and stretched to get a better look. Severus was standing on the kerb, listening to a tall, aristocratic blond who was gesticulating emphatically as he leaned against the bonnet of a bright green Mercedes. Severus looked annoyed.

"Ya all righ' up there, Remus?" Ruben called up.

"Yes, fine," Remus replied. "Ruben, do you know that man?" he asked, waving toward the high window.

Ruben frowned, then stepped up on a chair and peered out. "Wha' man? Oh...tha's Lucas Malfoy, that is." The furrow between his bushy eyebrows increased as he watched the two talking.

Severus' expression had shifted to anger, which seemed to amuse the other man. He laughed and patted Severus on the cheek, then got in the car and drove away. Severus watched after him, a look of revulsion on his face. He scrubbed at his cheek with his fingers, as if to wipe away filth, then gave a slight shudder and entered the club.

Remus looked at Ruben, one eyebrow quirked in inquiry. "Old boyfriend?"

Ruben snorted, but he looked worried. "Nah, he's allus been sniffin' around Sev'rus, but Sev'rus wouldn't give 'im the time o'day. One of Riddle's lot, Malfoy is. Dodgy sort. He's allus up to no good." A look of consternation came over Ruben's face. "I shouldn't have said that," he said.

"What do you suppose he wanted?"

"Dunno, Remus. They couldn't prove nothin' again' 'im, but he was right thick with Riddle, that's for sure."

Remus nodded, feeling rather worried himself. He made up his mind to mention Lucas Malfoy to Dumbledore...and possibly James as well.

* * *

Remus was standing in the wings, watching as Charlie flung a flaming torch two meters above his head, then flipped onto his hands and caught it with his bare feet. The driving beat of tribal drums had the audience swaying as the buff young man danced and juggled.

"Impressive, isn't he?" a sultry voice purred, almost in his ear. Remus turned, startled, to see Severus in full costume and makeup standing right behind him.

"Yes, he certainly is," Remus said, but his eyes ran up and down Severus, from his artfully coiled hair held in place with a diamanté tiara, down the sculpted lines of his face, over his clinging black gown with the sequined and beaded flames of its plunging neckline licking at his porcelain fair skin, and on down to his jeweled court shoes.

Severus trailed one finger along Remus' jaw. "He generates such...heat," he murmured, stepping closer. "It can be rather...intoxicating...don't you think?" The fingertip slid over and traced the lines of Remus' lips.

Remus bit back a groan. For all their verbal fencing, this was much farther than they had ever taken their teasing play. He gently nipped Severus' finger, flicking his tongue under the long, lacquered nail to tease the fingertip itself. He felt himself growing hard.

Severus' eyes widened slightly at his action, but he simply slid his finger into Remus' mouth, only up to the first knuckle, then pulled it back until just the nail rested between Remus' lips. "Naughty," he breathed, beginning to slide the fingertip in and out, very slowly.

Remus gave a low growl and playfully snapped at Severus' finger. When he pulled it back with a smirk, Remus pressed forward and kissed him.

It was just a brush of the lips, at first, but then Severus' lips parted and his tongue slid over Remus' lips. Remus groaned and opened his mouth, welcoming the slick, sinuous visitor. Severus' tongue slid against his, sending a burst of sensual pleasure rushing down his spine to his cock. He teased in response, sliding his tongue back and forth against Severus' and flicking the tip of it down under to taste the welling juices there. He nipped at Severus' lips, then plunged his tongue back in.

Severus pulled back slightly, flushed with desire. His eyes glittered as he slid his hands down his thighs and gathered his long skirt, sliding it up to bunch around his waist. Remus swallowed hard at the sight of Severus' long legs in their dark hose and the soft shimmer of satin encasing his burgeoning erection.

Severus leaned back against the wall, pinning his gown in place, and held out his arms. When Remus stepped toward him, he pulled them close together and undulated, rubbing his hardness against Remus' aching erection.

Remus kissed him again, hungrily, as he began to thrust his hips against Severus. Severus' hands had found the edge of his jumper and were sliding up under it, rubbing circles on his back as they frotted together, then gripping tightly and digging in until the nails hurt as their thrusting grew faster, more desperate.

Remus moved his mouth to Severus' neck, dropping kisses along the smooth column of alabaster and finally fastening at the sweet juncture of neck and back, to bite gently. His cock throbbed as he tasted Severus' skin and the faint salt of his sweat, and he continued increasing the pressure.

Severus groaned and thrust up harder against him. "Yesss," he hissed as Remus bit down harder, then soothed the bite with licks and kisses. "More!"

Remus slid his hands around and cupped Severus' bum beneath the bunched fabric of his gown, jerking them even tighter together. He pressed his lips back to the same spot and began to suck.

"Oh, _fuck!_ " Severus gasped, and his hips jerked wildly.

Feeling Severus come undone beneath him, Remus lost his own control. He clutched Severus to him and felt himself spend.

They clung together for a moment, breathing heavily.

Severus slid his hands out of Remus' jumper and pushed him back.

Remus stood and watched, still panting, as Severus ran one hand over his crotch and nodded, apparently satisfied in more ways than one. He fished a small object out of his garter and let the folds of his gown fall to the floor again. He slipped the mirrored cap off of the lipstick and carefully reapplied it, then held the cap at arm's length as he ran his hand over his hair.

The stage lights and music changed. "I do believe that's my cue," Severus murmured. "You'd best take care of that, darling," he smirked, gesturing at Remus' crotch, before handing him the lipstick and walking out on stage as if nothing had happened.

Remus looked down at the small damp spot on his trousers. Damn! He would have to take care of that, but for the moment, he stood and watched Severus take the stage. There was a small, rosy spot at the back of his neck, and Remus licked his lips, remembering the taste and feel of Severus writhing in passion beneath him.

He slipped the lipstick into his pocket and stepped into the backstage lav to clean up. His pants were a sticky ruin, but only a small amount had soaked through his trousers. He cleaned up with paper towels as best he could and pulled his jumper down, sighing in relief when the baggy garment proved long enough to cover the evidence' of his indiscretion.

He went out into the club and watched the rest of Severus' act. Severus positively glowed, and the audience ate it up. When he came to the finale, Severus said, "I feel positively _romantic_ tonight, darlings, so let me send you off with warm thoughts to keep you company on this chilly night."

As before, Severus seemed to spot him amongst the crowd. He blew a kiss in Remus' direction, and began to sing.

 _"I've got you under my skin.  
I've got you deep in the heart of me.  
So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me.  
I've got you under my skin.  
I'd tried so not to give in.  
I said to myself: this affair never will go so well.  
But why should I try to resist when, darling, I know so well  
I've got you under my skin?_

 _I'd sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of havin' you near  
In spite of a warnin' voice that comes in the night  
And repeats, repeats in my ear:  
Don't you know, little fool, you never can win?  
Use your mentality, wake up to reality.  
But each time that I do just the thought of you  
Makes me stop before I begin  
'Cause I've got you under my skin."_

Remus wondered if that was the moment he fell in love with Severus Snape, or if he had been in love for weeks and only just noticed it.  



	2. Chapter 2

Remus spent the next few days trying to decide on his next move. Severus gave no indication that anything had changed between them, but Remus knew he could never just dismiss it as meaningless. Their kisses and touches had been so passion-charged that he knew sex between them would be explosive. His libido was all in favour of a repeat performance and urged him to tap on Severus' door, kiss him within an inch of his life, press him against the wall, hoist his legs up and fuck him senseless, but his heart wanted much, much more. Sentimental fool that he was, he wondered what it would be like to wake up beside Severus in the morning, to walk arm in arm down the snowy lanes at Christmas time, to sit curled up together on a cosy sofa before a roaring fire. He wanted Severus, body, heart and soul.

He looked at the lipstick still sitting on his desk and made up his mind. He slipped it in his pocket and headed for Severus' dressing room.

A few feet away from the door, he heard raised voices and paused to listen.

"I don't care. I told you, I'm not in that line any more."

"You can't tell me you're content, here in this...freak show, Severus! Honestly, I knew your tastes were hopelessly bourgeois, but this is ludicrous. Even in the old days, you had some sense of style!"

"Tastes change."

"This isn't simply a matter of taste, though, is it? This is a business proposition. My clientele is anxious to establish connections with a reputable supplier. I've told them we can provide commodities not available anywhere else. You don't want me to disappoint my clients, do you?"

"I haven't promised them anything. I suggest you amend your promises."

"Severus, be reasonable. We've all been very patient and understanding, you know. Even Tom, who isn't a particularly forgiving sort, said he understood that you were in an untenable position after Reggie died. He doesn't hold it against you. But this isn't the sort of attitude that is going to endear you to anyone."

"I never asked to be endeared. I told you, Malfoy, I'm not in that line of work any more."

"Well...think it over, Severus. It's a brand new market, and you'd be getting in on the ground floor. I can be very appreciative, as I'm sure you know. I can also be rather impatient, but...take a week to think it over, why don't you?"

"You'd better go."

"It is getting rather late, isn't it? Au revoir, then, Severus. I'll see you in a week."

The door swung open, and Lucas Malfoy, the supercilious blond that Remus had seen talking to Severus outside the club, strode down the hallway toward the rear exit.

Remus stood in the corridor, trying to digest what he had just heard. It didn't sound particularly reassuring. He mustered a smile and tapped on Severus' door.

"Enter!" the imperious voice called.

He stepped inside. Severus was sitting at the dressing table in his old dressing gown, stage makeup half on and half off, his fist pressed against his forehead.

"Hullo, Severus, I just stopped by to return this," he said, placing the lipstick on the dressing table.

"Thanks," Severus said flatly, not looking at him.

"I...er...I wondered if...ah..." Remus found himself stammering for no apparent reason.

Severus sat up and looked at him and a sneer came over his face. "I'm not in the mood," he said brusquely.

Remus said quietly, "I just wondered if you might like to go out to dinner with me, tomorrow night."

"Sorry. I don't much fancy take away tandoori and chips," Severus replied snidely.

Stung, Remus said, "I'd hoped to take you to my favorite restaurant, Severa, but I should have realized that anything less than champagne and fois gras would be too far beneath Your Majesty's Queenly dignity. So very sorry to have offended," he added bitterly, turning to leave.

There was a muffled sound behind him and he turned back briefly, stunned to see Severus blinking back tears.

"Severus?"

"I--I'm sorry, Remus. I'd love to have dinner with you," he said softly.

Remus smiled. "Thank you, my lady. Tomorrow at eight? I'll meet you here, if that's all right."

Severus nodded.

"Until then," Remus said, taking his hand and dropping a kiss on the back of it.

 

* * *

Remus hadn't felt so nervous about a date since before he had learned to shave. He had showered and shaved with careful precision, used a bit of the aftershave Lily had given him for his birthday, and put on a new shirt and tie with his one good suit. Since he'd begun working at Whartson Hall, he'd replaced worn out clothing and indulged in a few small luxuries, but his one 'interview' suit was still in good condition for all its advanced age, and he really had no need for another. He studied himself in the mirror in his wonderful new bathroom and groaned. He looked like a stodgy accountant or possibly a maths teacher.

He took off the suit and put on a new pair of jeans and a deep teal jumper that brought out the gold and blue in his hazel eyes. He checked the mirror again and sighed. It wasn't exactly the look he was hoping for, but it would have to do. He pulled on a pair of low boots and shrugged into his leather jacket, then wrapped a long muffler around his neck and headed out to meet Severus.

Severus was waiting for him by the side entrance, in an outfit that nearly made Remus' heart stop. He had on a deep wine-coloured silk shirt and a black leather jacket, and he was wearing tight, black leather trousers.

Remus nearly swallowed his tongue.

"You look very nice," he managed to say. It came out rather hoarse, but Severus didn't appear to mind.

His lips quirked in a slight smile. "So do you," he said, flicking the tassled end of the muffler with one finger.

Remus smiled to see his nails were lacquered black.

The restaurant was only a few blocks away, and they seemed to fly by, as Remus and Severus talked about everything from the upcoming show to the foibles of the crowned heads of Europe. Remus made Severus laugh outright more than once, and Severus' sly wit had him scrambling for suitable responses - when it didn't have him doubled over in laughter.

They were outside the Emerald Dragon before Remus remembered to ask, "I hope Chinese food is all right? It's a family-owned restaurant, and the food's very good here."

Severus nodded. "I've no objection to Chinese food on principle," he said.

They were served tea, and when the eldest son came to take their order, Remus asked Severus, "Is there anything you can't eat or actively dislike?"

"Well, I am rather selective about what I put in my mouth," Severus drawled, giving Remus a smouldering glance from under his long, dark lashes, "but as far as food is concerned; no, I've no particular problems with anything."

Remus felt his cheeks heating and an answering warmth at his groin. He cleared his throat and smiled at the waiter. "In that case, would you please ask your mum to fix whatever she fancies? And bring us two Tsingtao, please. We're celebrating," he added.

The young boy grinned and nodded, jotted something on his pad and vanished.

"Feeling adventurous, are you?" Severus said, leaning back against the padded booth.

"Perhaps," Remus allowed. Their beer arrived, and he raised his glass to clink it lightly against Severus'. "To adventure?"

Severus gave him a wry smile, but drank.

The food was wonderful, as always, and Mama Lee had apparently pulled out all the stops, as they were served dishes Remus had hardly ever heard of before, some of which he could only vaguely identify.

Severus proved to have a deft hand with chopsticks, and they fought a mock battle over the last few savoury bits of bean curd with black mushrooms, with Remus laughing as the fragile tofu slipped from between his chopsticks or broke into pieces as he tried to pick it up.

Severus nabbed the last piece, brought it to his lips, delicately bit off half of it, then popped the rest into Remus' smiling mouth. The playful light in his eyes warmed Remus all the way down to his toes.

When orange wedges and tiny cups of sweet red bean soup were produced for dessert, Remus poured them each another cup of tea and leaned back, feeling very happy. As he brought the cup to his lips, he felt something brush his leg and nearly spilled his tea.

Severus picked up an orange wedge and licked it slowly, quite lewdly, as his foot slid up and down Remus' calf. He pursed his lips on the juicy flesh of the orange, closed his eyes and sucked, gently at first, then more forcefully, until his cheeks were hollowed with the effort.

Remus gripped his cup so tightly he was sure he was going to shatter it.

Severus removed the orange wedge and ran his tongue all around his lips. "Mmm...delicious," he purred. "I think what I need now is a nightcap. A brandy would go well," he mused. "I've a bottle at my place, if you'd like to come back with me," he said, his eyes glowing black coals.

Remus hastily took out his billfold, took out a handful of notes and tucked them under the teapot. "Let's go," he said huskily.

Severus rose gracefully and led the way.

 

* * *

Severus' flat was about the same distance from the club as Remus', but in the opposite direction. The building was a bit newer and a trifle more posh. It was evident, once they were inside, that whatever he might wear on stage, at home Severus was far more interested in comfort and function than flash.

Severus lit the gas log, which cast a cheery glow over the room. "Make yourself comfortable," he said, indicating the large, squashy sofa across from the fireplace. Severus poured them each a brandy and sank down into a chair beside the sofa.

The brief walk in the cold air seemed to have damped their ardor just a little, Remus mused, as Severus appeared to have slipped into a thoughtful mood. He stared into his snifter, inhaling the heady fumes of the fine brandy and watching the firelight dance in its amber depths.

Remus sipped his drink and willed himself to relax.

Severus took a drink and suddenly said, "I hear you're a close friend of the Potters."

Remus nodded. "James and I were at school together; we've known each other since we were boys."

Severus chewed his lip a moment. "I knew Potter, vaguely, at university. I knew Evans better. Rather a waste, I always thought. She could have done better than a copper."

The remark seemed calculated to irritate, but Remus just smiled. "That's what James always says. Lily just grins and says he's the only man she ever dated who could cook and didn't annoy her ninety percent of the time."

Severus snorted. "I suppose you know Black, as well, then?"

Remus nodded. "We became friends after James brought him home from university one summer. They were nearly joined at the hip, so if I wanted to spend time with James, Sirius was part of the package. We hung around in a group, usually, James, Sirius, me, two or three other friends. Lily as well, of course, once she and James started seeing each other."

Severus studied him for a moment, then took another swallow of brandy. "I suppose they've been filling you full of tales about me? Warning you off, perhaps?"

Remus was quiet for a moment. "James did suggest I should be cautious, yes. And Sirius seems to blame you for the death of his younger brother." He took another sip of brandy. "But I've always made up my own mind about my...friends. I've never let anyone else dictate that to me, and I don't intend to start now."

Severus nodded, but did not seem particularly relieved.

"Severus, I knew Reggie Black. Not as well as I knew Sirius at the time, but I still knew him and liked him. He was a clever lad, probably too clever for his own good. It was tragic, but they said it was unquestionably an overdose."

Severus rose, glass in hand, and went to stare out the window.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Remus asked quietly.

"Not really," Severus sighed. "But I suppose I must." He took another sip of his brandy, still staring out the window, before saying very quietly, "My parents didn't have any money, Remus. My da worked in the mill, until they shut it down, and he didn't know anything else. He certainly didn't know what to do with me, other than try to beat my 'airs and graces' out of me and knock some 'manhood' in. Mum wanted me to get a job in town, clerking in the shops, but my teachers insisted I could get a scholarship to university on the strength of my grades and their recommendations. I expect Da thought it all nonsense, but I jumped at the chance, any chance to get out of that little piss-hole of a town."

Remus nodded.

"I was given a scholarship that covered my tuition and a bit over toward books, but I still had lab fees, the rest of my texts and living expenses to cover. I worked on campus at first, barely managing, and I picked up odd jobs in town to bridge the gap. Then one night, I saw a fellow I knew from class, glammed up and heading out clubbing. I tagged along. It was a whole new world to me, a fantasy world, unreal, dark and wonderful. I'd always sung - choirboy, if you can believe it - and I wanted to be let in to explore what I'd discovered. I had a part in a chorus inside of a week, and by the end of term, I had a whole act. I worked clubs all over the district, and one day the owner of the club where I was singing stopped by before the show. He happened to pick up the report I was writing, on naturally occurring hallucinogens and their historical use in medicine and religious ritual. He read it and complimented me on my grasp of the subject. He was very knowledgeable and very charismatic - and not bad looking, either - and I was...flattered that he took an interest in me."

Severus gave a slight shudder and took another sip. "He said he had all sorts of business interests, and while I was a good draw on stage, he thought I might like an opportunity to do something more challenging, something scientific. He told me he owned a small pharmacological research firm, and that if I was interested, he could get me some freelance experimental work, and a permanent position once I had my degree. He even said the company could sponsor my post-graduate degree, if everything worked out."

He gave a self-mocking half smile. "Of course, I was a naive young arse, and I jumped at the opportunity. Riddle set up a lab for me in the cellar of the club and started bringing me things to play with, asking me to try to increase one particular product in a reaction, or purify a compound without weakening the constituents. I think I figured out what he was up to in the first few days, but he was paying me well, and the work was interesting."

"He let me experiment as much as I wanted. Whenever I'd come up with something new, he'd pass it around at the club. If it went over well, he'd be delighted, pay me a bonus, take copies of my notes and presumably go into production."

Severus stared out the window again for a moment before continuing, hesitantly. "I don't know if you can understand, Remus, but...it wasn't...none of it was real to me. I didn't know these people. The ones I saw at the club were mostly spoiled rich brats, coked-out glam rockers, and groupies. I had nothing but contempt for them. It seemed perfectly natural to make them the subjects of my experiments. Reg...Reg was a good kid. Technically, I suppose he fell into the 'spoiled rich brat' category, but he had brains, when he bothered to use them, and he was fun to be around. He was reading lit, a year or so behind me at university, but I recognized him from the library when he came to the club. He was always in the middle of a lively group, flirting with everyone, making people laugh and blush. I...liked him. We...we were friends, I suppose." Severus gave a strangled laugh. "He should have chosen his friends better, that's what they said at his funeral."

Tears were running down Severus' cheeks, now, as he turned back to Remus. "I found him," he said in a choked whisper. "In one of the back rooms, the night Riddle passed around one of my new concoctions. He--oh, God! He was so beautiful, and then he was just lying there, with his eyes glazing over, and his mouth slack and the stench of vomit in the air, and--"

Remus went to him and put his arm around Severus, who shuddered. "I tried to remember the damn resuscitation drills they taught us in First Aid," he said hoarsely. "I pumped on his chest, and I blew into his mouth, and all I could taste was death, death, death! Riddle came in and looked at him and told me to go home. He'd get someone to clean up and dump...dump the baggage someplace out of the way."

Severus shook as he relived the memory. "I screamed at him. I said I knew this boy and now he was dead and he couldn't just be tossed aside like trash! He told me it would be very inconvenient to have the police on hand just now, and I remembered all the equipment down in the cellar." Severus gave a bitter little laugh. "So we compromised. He had someone take Reg across the street and leave him in the bathroom of the Grotto, and I went over and 'found' him an hour later."

Heartsick himself, Remus wrapped both arms around Severus and pulled him close. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "it must have been horrible."

Severus hid his face in his hands. "I kept thinking it wasn't real, it couldn't be real, because I knew Reg and Reg was real and the playboys and head-bangers and groupies and all the other freaks in the club weren't real and so if they OD'd it didn't matter, but it was Reg lying on the floor--in a pool of my poison, and it had killed him." He choked back a sob.

Remus stroked his hair and put the other hand on Severus' shoulder, "At least you did what you could, afterwards."

"Oh, yes, that's a wonderful salve for my guilt," Severus said bitterly. "And how many others died? I don't know! I never wanted to know!"

Remus ran his fingers through Severus' hair and kissed him gently. The kiss only stayed gentle for a moment.

Severus turned in his arms and seized Remus' face and kissed him savagely. His tongue stabbed into Remus' mouth, hot, fierce and demanding. Remus tasted the burn of brandy and salt soy sauce on Severus' tongue and gripped his arms tight, pulling Severus hard against him and devouring his mouth with passionate kisses. His own tongue lashed out, driving past Severus' lips and swiping all around inside his mouth, savouring the myriad flavours that melded into one taste, Severus.

Their mouths broke apart as they gasped for breath, and then they were kissing each other again, their mouths searching over each other's faces and throats as their hands struggled with slippery silk and stubborn knitted wool. They half-staggered around the room, finally fetching up against the back of the sofa.

Severus groaned in frustration and yanked Remus' jumper up, running his hands over Remus' chest and following their path with his lips and teeth. He paused to rub his thumbs over Remus' nipples, making him gasp. "Are you clean?" Severus asked him breathlessly, and Remus had to blink a moment before understanding the question.

"Yesss," he replied, hissing as Severus licked his nipples again, then took one between his teeth and worried it. "Test results came in a week ago. All clean!"

"Oh, good," Severus murmured. "So am I." He slid down, kissing and nipping his way along Remus' abdomen, his clever fingers barely a thought ahead of his mouth.

He undid Remus' belt and slipped his flies open, pushing his trousers and underpants down. Remus moaned and thrust his hips out as his cock bobbed free, already hard and aching for attention. Severus wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, slipped his foreskin back with practiced fingers and licked his precome-slicked head hard.

Remus gasped again and filled his hands with Severus' glossy hair.

Severus slipped his free hand down to cradle Remus' balls and roll them back and forth over his fingers, as he sucked Remus' cock into his mouth. He slid his mouth up and down on Remus' shaft, his tongue tracing the ridges of the veins and lapping at the base like a cat before swiping over the glans once more and lightly tracing the cleft of his piss slit.

"Oh, God! Severus!" Remus cried.

Severus sucked on him, ran his tongue around the edge of his cock head, then took him deep into his mouth again and began to hum.

Remus nearly whimpered.

Severus slid his fingers under Remus' balls and began stroking the soft, sensitive skin of his perineum, as he continued driving Remus mad with his incredible mouth. He pressed up firmly with the pad of his thumb as he sucked hard once more on Remus' cock.

"Severus!" Remus tried to warn him, but suddenly his whole body was shaking, his balls drew up and his cock began spasming, spurting and filling Severus' mouth with his creamy come.

Severus sucked and swallowed, still pressing up behind Remus' balls and milking every drop of come from him.

Remus' eyes rolled back in his head at the exquisite pleasure, and he let go of Severus' hair to grab at the back of the sofa before he fell over.

At last, the spasms eased and Severus sat back on his heels, looking up at Remus, smugly. Remus swallowed hard and reached down to pull Severus up against him. He kissed him again, gently licking the droplets of his own come from Severus' lips. He slid one hand down to Severus' groin, rubbing the unabated hardness he found there.

"Let me take care of this for you?" he murmured. He rubbed the slick black leather gently, making Severus close his eyes as pleasure washed over him. He reached for the zip, but Severus caught his hand.

"Not this time," he said. "Next time, perhaps. It's late now, and we have a show tomorrow." He kissed Remus, to take any sting out of the words. "I think you should go home."

"I could--" Remus began, but Severus laid a finger over his lips.

"Not tonight, love." He kissed Remus on the cheek, then cupped his hand over it. "I want us to take our time," he said in a sultry voice that promised everything.

Remus nearly floated home to his flat, and his dreams were full of music and black-haired angels with sinful lips and burning eyes.

 

* * *

 

The sets for the holiday show were coming along well. At the pace they had set, the crew looked to be ready by next week, which would let them start full rehearsals just in time.

Playing with one of Severus' garters that had somehow gotten caught up in his stack of sketches, (and which he had inexplicably neglected to return), Remus sat in his office, daydreaming of Severus. He remembered the heat and wild passion of Severus' incredible mouth, and he imagined himself plundering that mouth, kissing Severus senseless, then stripping him bare and worshipping that long, lean, lovely body as it was meant to be worshipped. He could almost taste the rich musk of desire and felt his cock throb hopefully at the thought of spreading Severus open and lavishing kisses and caresses everywhere, feasting on him until they were both utterly sated.

He shook his head to clear the fantasy before he had to change trousers. He let his gaze wander around the office, lingering on sketches he had pinned up and odd bits from the prop storage room that he had found interesting enough to set on the shelves. His eye fell on the Egyptian gilt chair, which had somehow also taken residence up in his office. He could picture Severus seated in it, imperious as the Queen of the Nile herself. In his fantasy, Severus wore his long hair free, with a wide collar of gold and gems around his neck, jeweled golden snakes twining up his arms, and nothing else. He stroked the arm of the chair and smiled. A queen as regal and beautiful as Severus deserved a proper throne from which to receive the adulation of loyal acolytes. He tested the frame of the chair and found it quite sound. The seat had seen better days but...

With a wicked grin, Remus sat down and began sketching out plans for Severus' Christmas gift.

After a while, he put his drawings away and headed back to the prop room, to see if any of the other Egyptian set pieces were still in storage. He had unearthed a dusty backdrop and a slightly moth-eaten ostrich-plume fan when he heard Severus' voice. He set his plunder aside and peered out into the hallway, but didn't see anyone. Severus' voice seemed to be coming through the window, although it sounded like he was on the telephone, and Remus decided he must be out on the kerb with a mobile.

"No, I can't. Not then. Come by the club Sunday night. We close early; I'll wait for you. No, I don't want you coming to my place! Haven't you the little sense you were born with? Sunday at ten, or not at all. All right, then. Yes. No, and don't ask me again, Malfoy; it's irritating. Sunday. Backstage at ten. Yes. Good-bye."

Remus' heart sank.

All he could think of was Dumbledore telling him that Severus had gathered evidence against Riddle, and James telling him how some of Riddle's old crowd had escaped justice. He couldn't believe that Severus would go back to them, but suppose he had some foolish notion of getting enough evidence to put the rest of them away? Oh, God, Remus thought, if they know the truth, they'll kill him!

He had to tell someone. He hurried to Dumbledore's office, but Minnie smiled up from her accounts and told him that Dumbledore had gone to Paris for an entertainment exposition. He wouldn't be back until Monday. She gave him the number of the hotel where Albus was staying, but he couldn't reach him when he called. He left a message, trying to stay calm and give the pertinent facts, when what he wanted to do was scream that Severus was in deadly danger and Dumbledore needed to fly back immediately.

He paced back and forth in his office, wondering what to do. He couldn't call the police; what could he tell them? The Riddle case had been closed more than three years ago, and Malfoy hadn't even been formally charged!

James! He could call James and tell him what was going on. James would listen. He dialed James' office and was told Detective Chief Inspector Potter was in court and not expected back. He tried the hospital, but Lily was in surgery. Finally, he called the house, hoping to leave a message if no one was there.

"Potter residence," a familiar voice said.

"Sirius! Thank God! It's Remus," he said.

"Hullo, Remus! How are you, old man?" Sirius asked, distractedly.

Remus could hear Harry giggling in the background. "Listen, Sirius, when is James due home?"

"Dunno. Sirius Black, faithful dogsbody and godfather par excellence, reported for nanny patrol at oh-eight-hundred. He has been deemed capable of keeping himself and the sole heir to the Potter estate safe, warm, dry and adequately fed, until such time as the Master and Mistress return." Sirius chuckled and woofed at Harry.

"Sirius, listen to me. This is important. I heard Severus on the phone, making an appointment to meet with Lucas Malfoy, on Sunday."

"Ha! I told you that--"

"Sirius, please! You've got to tell James. Severus could be in terrible danger. They know he testified against Riddle; I know he also gathered most of the evidence that was used at the trial! If Malfoy knows that, God knows what he might do!"

Sirius snorted into the phone. "Thieves' fall-out, eh? It couldn't happen to a nicer fellow. He's had this coming to him for years, Remus!"

"Sirius, please, please promise me you'll tell James! I've been trying to reach him, but they said he was in court and Lily's in surgery. Sirius, promise me! Sunday, 10pm here at the club. Malfoy, got it?"

"Yeah, all right. I've got it. And I'll tell him, though the b...berk doesn't deserve it."

"Thanks, Sirius," Remus heard him hang up the phone. He sat down at his desk and fretted, trying to think of something else constructive to do about the situation. He tried calling Dumbledore again and left another message. Finally he went back and attacked the gilt chair project with every bit of energy he could muster.

It felt good to be able to change something.

* * *

He called the Potters in the morning, but the ansaphone picked up. He called James' office when he got to the club, but was told Detective Chief Inspector Potter was unavailable. He tried to reach Dumbledore again, without success.

The club was packed that night, and the show was hotter than ever. Vonda used the new flying rig for the first time, and the crowd went wild. Gil got more applause and laughter than usual and preened like a peacock over it. Ken's newest love ballad had the couples in the audience snuggling and petting, and Charlie had added a second snake to his act.

By the time Severus took the stage, the audience was at a fever pitch. He drew huge applause and a shower of roses for his opening number, which seemed to please him so much that he actually stepped down from the stage and wandered among the audience for a bit, patting cheeks, blowing kisses, and even sitting on one elderly gent's knee and singing Happy Birthday to him.

Remus stood in the wings, trying hard to relax and enjoy Severus' performance. Every unexpected noise and shifting shadow made him twitch, imagining a homicidal drug merchant hiding backstage.

Severus prepared for the finale, casting a glance over the audience and frowning slightly, then taking a quick look toward the wings where Remus stood. He thought he saw Severus' lips form, "for you," and Severus began to sing.

 _"The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the end of the skies_

 _And the first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hand  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command, my love_

 _And the first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last, till the end of time, my love_

 _The first time ever I saw your face  
Your face  
Your face  
Your face... "_

Remus thought the lump in his throat must be his heart, and try as he would, he couldn't swallow it.

 

* * *

 

He went back to Severus' dressing room after the crowd had cleared out. Severus smiled that smouldering smile and opened his arms. Remus went into them and kissed him hard. "Severus," he breathed against those moist, enticing lips, "you're incredible, did you know that?"

"Mmm...I like hearing you say it," Severus murmured. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yes, especially your finale. You always have just the right song for the occasion," he said, nipping at the soft spot beneath Severus' right ear.

Severus caught his breath. "Well, just a trifle...presumptive, perhaps, but I thought it generally apt."

Remus pulled back, took Severus' hands in his and kissed his knuckles. "Severus, let's go away together. Tonight! Let's take a mini-break to the country! We can catch a train up to Scotland and stay in a gorgeous old castle I know. It's fully renovated for the tourist trade. I've known the head gardener there for years; she can get us fabulous accommodations at a huge discount. It's so beautiful there...snowy forests and the loch...let's go!"

Severus shook his head sadly. "I can't. Not tonight. Not this weekend, Remus."

"Please? You're not on tomorrow; we could be there in a few hours. I'll buy you a plaid and a bottle of single malt, and we'll make love in front of the fire for hours," he said, wheedling as best he could.

Severus quirked his lip in that tiny smile. "I wish I could, but no. Next weekend, all right?"

"Severus, please," he pleaded. "Please do this for me?"

"Remus, I said I can't," Severus said angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you 'no'?"

Remus looked at him, trying desperately to think of some way to get Severus safely away before the scheduled meeting with Malfoy. "I just--"

"Damn you, I said 'NO!'" Severus raged. "It's always the same! I let someone get close, let him into my heart, and the next thing I know, he thinks he can order me around, thinks he bloody owns me!" Severus fumed. "Well, you DON'T OWN ME, Remus!" he screamed.

"Severus, no! It's not like that! God, Severus, I love you! I just want--" Remus tried desperately, but Severus cut him off.

"No! Damn it, I said NO! Get out. Get OUT, Remus! I haven't time or patience for this right now. Go!"

Remus left, filled with despair.

 

* * *

By Sunday night, after all his attempts to reach James or Dumbledore had failed, Remus was truly desperate. He'd gone over to the Potter's house, but the place was dark and no one answered the bell when he rang.

He'd even tried to reach Sirius, but his assistant said Detective Inspector Black was on assignment and had not left a contact number that could be given to the public. He wasn't expected to check in before Monday evening, if then.

His options had dwindled down to one. After the Sunday crowd cleared out and the band packed up and went home, he said good night to Angus, walked down the block, turned the corner and went back to the club. He let himself in the back and hid by the ladder to the rigging, with a claw-toothed hammer in one hand.

Just before ten, he saw Severus come backstage and start pacing.

Remus silently climbed half-way up the ladder, so he could see the whole stage and most of the darkened house.

Severus looked at his watch impatiently and swore, then his head jerked up as Remus heard someone coming.

"Severus? I've little patience for hide-and-go-seek," Lucas Malfoy said contemptuously.

"Back here," Severus called.

Malfoy made his way backstage and looked Severus up and down. "So, I take it you've considered my proposition?"

"Perhaps, you should refresh my memory," Severus said sulkily, as Remus chewed his lip in worry.

"Oh, come, come, Severus! It's quite simple. You can have your old position back - including star billing, if that's what you want, but more importantly, we'll have your workshop set up just as you like it, everything state of the art. I've a spare copy of your old notes, you know, and advance orders for some of your particular specialties. Just come to work for me, and we'll let bygones be bygones. We can make a new start, together," Malfoy said, his voice dripping with insinuation.

"Just what sort of production schedule had you in mind?" Severus asked.

"I should think ten or fifteen kilos a month, to start. The stuff Tom dubbed 'fairy dust' was easiest to produce, if I recall correctly. We can begin with that and branch out once we've got our old distribution system back in place, and the clients are satisfied with the quality of the goods."

"So you're asking me to make drugs for you," Severus said, as if asking for clarification, "and what if I don't agree?"

"Severus, I do hope you aren't quite that foolish. I know exactly where the evidence that was used in Riddle's trial came from, and I should hope you realize that if you don't agree to help me, I shall have to pass that particular bit of knowledge to certain persons. I'm sure they will be ever so disappointed. Some of them were rather fond of you, once upon a time."

Severus made a face of disgust. "Tell whom you please, then and be damned! I told you before, I'm not interested, either in you or your business!"

"Pity," Malfoy said absently, "then again, I have always been a great believer in the virtues of doing one's own dirty work." He reached into his coat.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Malfoy's hand came out with something large and black in it; he brought it up, pointing it at Severus.

Remus screamed, "No!" and swung down on Vonda's flying rig, knocking Severus to the ground and flinging the hammer at Malfoy, just as he fired the gun.

Something kicked Remus in the chest, sending him falling backwards with a burning pain just below his shoulder. He crashed onto the stage in a heap.

Severus shrieked something incomprehensible and threw a handful of a glittery substance into Malfoy's face. Malfoy clawed at his eyes with one hand, waving the gun around with the other, and suddenly the place was bathed in light. Remus blinked, nearly blinded, as he heard James' familiar voice call, "This is the police! Put your hands in the air, Malfoy!"

It was very bright, and very hard to breathe. Remus closed his eyes, but someone was shaking him and swearing and slapping his face. "You bloody damned idiot! What the fucking hell did you think you were playing at? You damned nearly got yourself killed, you unspeakable moron! Oh, God! Fuck! Where the hell is all this blood coming from? Damn you, Remus! If you die, I swear to God I'll kill you! Shite!"

There was a ripping sound and something pressed hard over the burning spot on his chest. Remus winced in pain.

"Albus! Albus, damn it! We need an ambulance here, now!"

"On the way, dear boy, on the way."

"Get me a blanket or something! Hurry! He's shocky!"

Something warm, light and furry was spread over him. "Gil will kill me, but I don't care," Severus muttered.

Remus managed to open his eyes long enough to see a flash of bright pink fur and Severus sitting on the floor beside him, pressing one hand down onto his chest. "Sev'rus...you're...not dead, right?"

"No, you imbecile! Obviously I'm not dead," Severus said gently, brushing Remus' hair back with his free hand. "I'm fine. You're the one who had to play hero and get a hole drilled in your chest for your pains."

Remus tried to snort, but it hurt too much. "What...were you thinking...hero? Going to...sing the bullets...away?"

"Hardly," Severus said. He pulled up his shirt to reveal an ugly grey garment. "Bulletproof vest, idiot. And a transmitter," he added, pointing out a small electronic device at his waist.

"Setup?" Remus asked, suddenly understanding.

"Yes, it was a setup. And if you were as good an actor as you are a set designer, we might have let you in on it, Remus," James said.

"Gonna...beat shite...out of...both of you," Remus murmured. He was so sleepy. Breathing seemed so much effort.

"Remus! Stay with me. Breathe! Slow, deep breaths! Stay awake, love. The ambulance is on the way. Stay awake, stay with me, love..."

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later...

 

* * *

Lily rolled her eyes in exasperation at him, but finally agreed to let Remus go home after two weeks in hospital. The bullet had just knicked one lung, but he'd been exceptionally lucky and there were no complications, despite his asthma.

Severus had been by to see him in hospital, ostensibly to deliver a scathing diatribe on his lack of common sense and insistence in butting in where he had no business, but he'd also brought chocolate and a small, decorated evergreen in a brightly painted pot, which he tried to sneak onto the bedside table without Remus noticing.

Dumbledore insisted he take his time getting back to work, but Remus couldn't stand to let the holiday show debut without him. The crew had followed his careful instructions to the letter. Full rehearsals had been going on all the time he'd been in hospital, and everyone reported that the show was looking very, very good.

He had to take frequent breaks to rest, but all in all, he felt rather well. His crew were surprisingly glad to see him, and Dobbs hovered over him like an overprotective mother, wringing his hands and asking for something to do.

"Dobbs, if you really want to help me, I've a project I was working on that I wasn't able to finish. It's not really for the show, but if you don't mind a little outside project..."

Dobbs nearly fell over himself trying to accept. Remus pulled out the drawings he'd made and explained what he wanted done. To his surprise, Dobbs grasped his intent quickly and gave him a broad grin and wink. "No problem, Mr. Lupin! Have it for you in a day or two!"

Severus was back to snarky sparring and flirtatious touches, but nothing more intimate had happened between them since that evening before the shooting. Remus would have been more concerned, but he often caught a look of longing and worry on Severus' face, when Severus didn't know he was watching. He found it reassuring.

The afternoon before the new show's premiere, Remus knocked on the door of Severus' dressing room.

"Come in!"

He stepped in, to find Severus in a velvet wrapper of deep forest green, applying his makeup.

"You'll be buried in flowers and gifts later this evening," Remus said softly, as he pulled a bouquet of long, dark red roses from behind his back. "I wanted to give you these first," he said.

Severus took the flowers, getting suspiciously dewy-eyed as he inhaled their rich perfume. He slipped them into a vase on his dressing table and added water from a carafe. "Thank you," he said, smiling softly.

"I have a special evening in mind, if you'll honour me with your company tonight. I'd like to take you out for a late dinner after the show, and I've a special surprise in mind...for dessert."

Severus gave him one of those heated looks from half-lidded eyes that always sent his senses reeling. "I'd like that," he purred. "Now, go out and let me get ready. Be sure to watch the show. I have a bit of a surprise for you, as well."

Remus kissed his hand and left.

Just before curtain, he headed for one of his usual spots along the wall, but Dumbledore came up and took his arm. "I think, dear boy, that you should take your seat."

"Seat? Albus, I--"

"Shh, no arguments, Remus. The cast and crew discussed this with me and we have all agreed." He led Remus to a table right up front. "Best seats in the house, don't you agree?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle.

He made Remus sit down, then took the seat across from him and had one of the waiters fetch champagne. "I know you have plans for later on, my boy," he said, "but you must have a sip, to toast the new show, your recovery, and...any other causes for celebration that there may be!"

Remus nearly choked at Dumbledore's waggling eyebrows, and he felt his cheeks heating in embarrassment, but he gamely clinked his glass against the old man's. "To the new show, and new friends - Whartson Hall!"

"Whartson Hall!" Albus responded and drank, smiling. "I'm so pleased that you decided to return to us, dear boy," he said. "Most people would consider a near miss like that somewhat off-putting."

Remus shrugged. "I'm very grateful to you, Albus, and for more than just the job."

Albus nodded, a knowing smile curling the edges of his mouth. "I know you are, my boy, and I believe we are all exceptionally grateful to you. Well, all except poor Gil, perhaps. He was quite devastated at all the blood on his pink mink." Albus chuckled, then sipped his champagne with a pensive expression. "I do hope none of Malfoy's acquaintances decide to create more difficulties," he said. "James assures me they will all be carefully watched, but still..." he sighed. "Well, if it comes to that-- did I mention that I have been considering opening a new club in the States, perhaps even a chain of them?"

Remus shook his head, trying to keep up with Albus' dizzying conversational pivots.

"Yes, in fact, I just had dinner with my dear friend Poppy and her delightful lover, Arabella; I was minding their cats and pot plants, last week, while they were on holiday in California. They've just returned, both brown as nuts, and Arabella tells me there's definitely the market there for a place like this. It would be quite a major undertaking, of course, but ultimately most rewarding. Poppy's an herbalist, and she was quite delighted to find there has been a resurgence of interest in naturopathy and homeopathy there, as well as other alternative healing techniques. She tells me the universities are actively seeking older, more serious students for their post-graduate programs, as there simply aren't enough qualified professionals in the field to meet the new demands."

Remus must have looked utterly bewildered, as Albus smiled and patted his hand. "It's only a thought, dear boy. But I'm sure Severus won't want to be headlining all his life, and they say California is quite incredibly lovely. Bear it in mind, won't you?" He smiled and poured more champagne.

 

* * *

 

If Remus hadn't been sitting at the table with Dumbledore, it was unlikely he'd have found room to stand, anywhere else in the club. The place was packed to capacity, and the crowd seemed in a bright, holiday mood.

The new show was a smash hit.

The Prewett twins, identical redheads who were somehow related to Charlie, did a hilarious number as Christmas elves, their bawdy banter flying back and forth between them so rapidly that it almost seemed a single person was speaking without pause.

Ken made a fetching Mrs. Claus, singing "Please Come Home for Christmas," and Vonda did a high energy rendition of "Run, Run, Rudolph" in a bright red vinyl jumpsuit and black thigh-high boots, swinging down on her flying rig as she clutched her electric guitar like a witch's broom.

Gilda had the audience in stitches at his coquettish version of "Santa, Baby," and when Charlie dropped down the "chimney" wearing only a Santa hat and silk boxers, then proceeded to dance with Gilda to "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree," the audience screamed in delight.

The lights and scene changes all went like clockwork, and Remus breathed a sigh of relief halfway through the show, grateful for his ever-efficient crew.

At last, the lights dimmed, and the band played the music he had been waiting for all evening. A voice announced, "And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, and Everyone In Between, the star of our show, the incomparable Severa!"

The lights came up, deep, cool blues and greens illuminating a snowy forest. The projector cast softly dancing snowflakes of soft white over the scene, and a soft blue spot shone down on Severa, making her a statue of ice in her long, ice-blue velvet cloak. Severus pushed back the hood of the cloak and looked out at the audience, then sang, slowly and sadly,

 _"I'll be home for Christmas,  
You can plan on me.  
Please have snow,  
And mistletoe,  
And presents on the tree._

 _Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams,  
I'll be home for Christmas,  
If only in my dreams!"_

The velvety tones of his voice and the aching hunger behind them had the audience in tears. Remus' own eyes were damp, but he blinked the tears away and kept watching, rapt by Severus' performance.

There was no time for bantering with the audience tonight. As the music changed, the snowy trees were suddenly illuminated by fairy lights, and the projector cast the image of a cosy chalet somewhere in the distance. The blue spotlight gave way to a very light rose, warming Severus's icy cheeks. He smiled at his audience, knowing they were his to command.

 _"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,  
Just like the ones I used to know,  
Where the tree tops glisten,  
And children listen,  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow!_

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,  
With ev'ry Christmas card I write.  
May your days be merry and bright,  
And may all your Christmases be white!"_

That cheered the audience considerably, and Remus heard a few soft murmurs and kisses from the tables around him, as couples snuggled together.

Severus sang more songs of snow and memories, and Remus held his breath as the big set silently slid in behind him near the end of the set. The music and lights changed again, and Severus dropped the icy velvet cloak and stood revealed in a shimmering flame-coloured gown.

Remus had captured the most romantic mood he could manage in light and canvas. Severus stood in a fire-lit room, with fairy lights shimmering faintly on a Christmas tree behind him and snowflakes dancing in the window. The warm glow of the spotlight made thousands of tiny lights dance on his sequined gown and gave his cheeks a rosy blush. His eyes sparkled and his lips were red and ripe.

There were gasps and not a few wolf-whistles. Severus only smiled and pretended to gaze out at the falling snow, before turning back to the crowd. He nodded slightly to Phil, and then looked directly at Remus. When he sang, his voice was a deep and sultry purr that Remus felt from his scalp all the way down to his toes.

 _"Embrace me, my sweet embraceable you!  
Embrace me, you irreplaceable you!_

 _Just one look at you  
My heart grew tipsy in me,  
You and you alone  
Bring out the gypsy in me!_

 _I love all, the many charms about you!  
Above all, I want my arms about you!_

 _Don't be a naughty baby,  
Come to papa, come to papa, do!  
My sweet embraceable you!"_

Remus felt his cock throbbing and his throat went dry. He sipped champagne and hoped he wasn't going to leap up on stage and take Severus, right there in front of the audience.

Severus smiled seductively. The intro to the finale played and Severus sang for Remus alone. It didn't matter that there were hundreds of people in the audience. When he looked into Remus' eyes and sang, they were alone together and everything was sheer perfection.

 _"Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

 _It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
And I've bought some corn for popping,  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"_

He blew Remus a kiss, then smiled at the audience. "Happy Christmas, everyone!"

The audience erupted with wild applause, shouts of "Happy Christmas! Happy Holidays!" and laughter. The band struck up a medley of holiday songs, and people filled the dance floor. Dumbledore was shaking hands with everyone, but Remus had eyes only for Severus. He practically ran backstage, catching Severus just heading for his dressing room. "Severus!"

Severus turned and gave him that wry little smile. "Enjoy the show?"

"You know I did. God, Severus, you're amazing!" he wanted to take Severus in his arms and snog him so hard neither of them would be able to breathe.

Severus leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose. "Thank you. Give me fifteen minutes to shower and change, all right? I'll meet you at the back door."

Remus nodded.

As Severus headed down the hallway, Remus went back to his office to change and pick up one last item for Severus' Christmas surprise.

 

* * *

Remus waited by the back door in his new overcoat, feeling only slightly silly about the black dinner suit he wore under it. It was far more formal than he had dressed in years; the last time he'd had occasion to hire a dress suit had been for James' and Lily's wedding. Somehow, it felt right to dress up for this, to take Severus out to an elegant dinner and hopefully take him home afterwards to show him how he truly felt.

The door opened in just a fraction under the promised fifteen minutes, and Severus stepped out, his head held high and a look of mingled pride and trepidation on his face.

Remus gulped.

Severus had obviously showered and changed, but not into his usual black jeans and comfortable jumpers, nor into those sinful black leather trousers. He wore an evening gown of deep crimson satin, sheer hose and strappy black evening shoes with sparkling rhinestones scattered over them. His hair was swept up into a simple but elegant chignon and held in place with a glittering tiara. His face was made up, but not for the stage. His skin was porcelain fair, with just a trace of blush on his sharp cheekbones; his eyes were huge and smoky; and his lips were just a shade lighter than his gown, red, moist and inviting.

He had a black velvet evening cloak thrown over one arm. Remus wet his lips and took the cloak from him. "You're beautiful," he said breathlessly, holding it out for Severus to step into.

Severus gazed into his eyes and the tension seemed to go out of him. He smiled and turned for Remus to drape the cloak over his shoulders.

"My lady?" Remus gave a slight bow and offered his arm. Severus inclined his head and slipped one cool hand under the extended arm.

Remus had a taxicab waiting around the corner, and it was fortunate that their destination was not terribly far, or he would not have been able to keep himself from demolishing Severus' careful makeup before they arrived.

The restaurant was one he'd dined at only a few times, always as someone else's guest, but it was elegant and had excellent food, a staff that had seen absolutely everything before, and best of all, it was open quite late Friday and Saturday nights.

Later, Remus could only say that they'd had a wonderful time, but he had no idea what he had eaten or even how he had managed to order it. He spent the whole time staring at Severus, smiling and laughing at his devastating wit, and breathing in the subtle fragrance that twined around his senses and held him utterly captive.

They split a bottle of wine, but Remus only drank half a glass or so, and he noticed that Severus wasn't drinking much either. Severus toyed with the food on his plate, then placed his fork down and patted his lips daintily with his serviette. "That was lovely," he said, giving Remus as innocent a look as he could manage - which wasn't saying much.

Remus felt something smooth and warm slide up the inside of his left calf. Severus gave him a long, cool smile and said, "I believe I'm ready for...dessert."

Remus closed his eyes briefly as Severus' roving foot slid higher, nudging his inner thigh. He held his breath a moment, then looked around for a waiter. One was at their table almost instantly. Remus smiled politely, trying to ignore the teasing toes stroking the back of his knee, and said, "We'd like--"

"The cheque, if you please," Severus cut in. He gave the waiter a dazzling smile.

The waiter bowed and said, "At once, madam! Sir."

When he had disappeared, Severus ran his toes down Remus' shin. "I think I'd prefer the dessert you promised me," he said.

Remus had never paid a cheque nor hailed a taxicab so fast before in all his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus struggled to contain his excitement as he let Severus into his flat. He had furnished it himself, using his artist's eye to spot sound furniture at jumbles and second-hand shops and his manual skills to create something new, attractive and functional from the old, tattered and worn. The result was eclectic, but Remus liked it, and hoped Severus would as well.

He took Severus' cloak and hung it in the cloak cupboard, beside his overcoat.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked.

"Mmm, no, thank you," Severus said, walking around the living room and looking at everything, from the bookcase with the faux walnut-burl finish that Remus was slowly filling with books, now that he had the funds to acquire them, to the pictures on the mantle, to the black lacquered end tables that had begun life as cheap plant stands.

Remus stepped into his kitchenette and brought out the plate of chocolate-dipped strawberries he had bought that morning from the confectioner's down the road. "Something...sweet?" he offered, holding the plate out to Severus.

Severus smiled and said, "Yes," then took the plate from him, set it down on a table and kissed him.

It was warm and sweet. Not playful, nor hungry or desperate as their earlier kisses had been. Severus spent ages, slowly caressing Remus' lips with his own, flicking his tongue lightly over them and nibbling gently all around them, until Remus felt the tingle of his sensitized flesh all the way down to his cock.

"I want..." Severus breathed against his mouth, "my surprise. Now...please?"

Remus felt his knees nearly buckle. "Come with me," he said, and drew Severus along, not to his bedroom, but to the room that had become, until very recently, his study. He turned the dimmer control, bringing up the lights gradually, and Severus drew in a long, shaky breath.

Dobbs had done a wonderful job of completing Remus' work. Cleopatra's throne room stood before them. The backdrop of painted columns and papyrus blooming along the edges of the Nile hung against the back wall, carefully framed by long linen draperies, giving the room an airy look. Remus had painted the other walls with Egyptian motifs and several discarded vases and statues from the prop storeroom were scattered around the room, adding to the general effect. The long, ostrich-plum fan rested against one wall, but the focal point of the room was Cleopatra's throne.

Remus had remodeled it, removing the lower front rail and the seat. He had heavily padded the seat frame and covered it with gold leather, creating a wide, comfortable railing all around, but leaving the center of the seat open.

Beneath the chair, he had built an adjustable ramp and a padded neck and head rest, with a lever on the side of the ramp that would allow either the person sitting in the chair or the person prone beneath it to adjust its angle. Dobbs had finished building the ramp mechanism for him, and Ruben had carried the finished chair up to his flat.

He looked anxiously at Severus, who had been staring at the seat in silence.

"I haven't played Cleopatra in quite some time," Severus said, and Remus' heart sank at the trace of anger he heard behind the words.

"I don't want you to act, not for me, Severus," Remus told him earnestly. "I built this for you, because I kept thinking of you whenever I looked at it. I imagined you sitting there, a goddess incarnate, with me at your feet. I built it for you, my lovely, perfect queen. My diva, my goddess! I want to worship you, Severus," he said huskily. "I want to pleasure you with all that I am, to lavish you with love. I adore you. Please...let me show you?"

Severus looked deep into his eyes, and Remus saw the passion rising in the black depths of Severus' eyes once more. "Show me," he said, softly. He stepped back and reached behind himself.

Remus heard the purr of a long zip. "This is the rest of your surprise," Severus said, smiling. He let the gleaming gown slide to the floor and stood before Remus, clad only in evening shoes, stockings with red satin suspenders, tiny red satin knickers, and a tightly-laced red satin corset, trimmed in gold, that was probably proscribed by law in most jurisdictions.

Severus let Remus gaze for a long moment and drink in the full glory of his long pale form in the wicked red lingerie. Finally, he held out one hand.

Remus took it and led Severus to the throne, holding his hand as he seated himself on the padded edge and spread his legs.

"Comfortable, my queen?"

Severus wriggled slightly, then nodded.

Remus stepped back and quickly removed his clothes. He was a little shy about showing Severus his body, as he was neither heavily muscled nor particularly lovely. He wasn't overly hairy, and he had several scars from various accidents over the years. He was a bit self conscious, but he stripped all the way down and stood before Severus, then sank to his knees and spread his arms.

"My goddess," he breathed. His cock had been hard since the restaurant. He pulled something from the pocket of his discarded trousers and smiled to see Severus' eyes widen as he recognized one of his costume garters.

"I'd wondered where that had gone," Severus said mildly, leaning back on the throne and watching.

Remus doubled the garter over and slipped it around the base of his cock, wincing just a little at the constriction. "This is all for you, my love," he said, "tonight, I want to worship you and only you."

He crawled forward and rolled over, sliding under Severus' throne and settling into the neck rest. Severus' red satin thong was right above him, and he could see the tempting bulge of Severus' bollocks and cock in their shimmering red hammock. He inhaled the musky fragrance of Severus' crotch and reached up to gently stroke along the silky satin, tracing the line back over Severus' perineum and up through the cleft of his arse.

Remus kneaded Severus' arsecheeks gently, smiling as Severus made a noise like a pleased cat. He slid one finger under the satin band of the thong and gently ran his fingertip between Severus' cheeks to the tight pucker buried deep inside. He rubbed gently, and Severus sighed in pleasure.

Remus pressed down on the lever with his free hand, and the ramp tilted, lifting him up and pressing his face against the curve of Severus' lovely arse.

Severus gave a little gasp.

Remus pulled the thong to one side and slowly licked along the cleft of Severus' arse, savouring the rich, musky flavour. He reached up and began kneading Severus' cheeks again, then spread them wider and pressed his face up into the shadowy cleft, using his tongue to search out that tight pucker and trace all around it.

Severus moaned and Remus felt him shift, then heard the slick sound of Severus wanking. He licked, long slow strokes over Severus' arsehole and felt Severus' strokes match his rhythm.

His own cock was achingly hard, but the tight elastic band of Severus' garter held him in check and prevented him from coming. His bollocks were becoming painfully tight, but he could and would wait until he had given Severus all the pleasure his queen would permit. He worked his tongue through the tight ring of Severus' arsehole and pressed in as far as he could go, using his hands to spread Severus' cheeks even wider.

Severus groaned as he continued wanking, then shifted suddenly. Remus waited until Severus had readjusted, then went back to tonguing his hole. He tensed, as suddenly something hard and warm was sliding up his bare thigh and pressing against his crotch. A smooth, flat surface pressed down against his groin, and something small and rather pointy briefly poked against his abdomen. Severus muttered and shifted again. There was a muffled thump, and this time something warm, firm, and silky smooth slid up Remus' thigh and nestled against his cock.

Remus turned his head and gasped, "My queen?"

"Continue," Severus said imperiously, though his voice was a trifle breathless.

Remus dove back in, licking again and sliding his tongue in and out over and over again. He spared one hand to slide forward and rub gently over Severus' perineum. He could feel Severus' plump bollocks moving up and down as Severus stroked himself, and the gently increasing pressure of Severus' stockinged foot rubbing against his bound cock was enough to drive him mad.

Suddenly, the foot was gone and Remus blinked as light shone into his face. Severus stood before him, looking down at him with a peculiar expression. His cock was red and swollen, and Remus' mouth watered just looking at it, but he wondered what had gone wrong.

"Severus?" he asked in concern.

"Get up," Severus commanded.

Mindful of his aching cock, Remus slid out from beneath the throne. Severus stretched out a hand to him and helped pull him to his feet.

Severus looked at him, and cupped his cheek in one hand. "I've had sex with more men than I care to recall," he said seriously. "Since I took to the stage, I've had bloody legions of men who said they wanted to worship me - or the thing they thought was me."

Remus closed his eyes in dismay, feeling his hopes crashing down around him, but Severus shook him. "What I've never had is a lover, Remus," he said intently. "Someone who genuinely cares for me, as I am. Someone who wants more than the diva. Someone who loves me!" He kissed Remus fiercely, heedless of where those lips had just been. "Come love me," he whispered.

Remus gulped and pulled Severus against him, the contact of their naked cocks almost too much for him to bear. He kissed Severus, biting out tiny whimpers in gentle nips and nibbles on Severus' lips. Severus reached down, running his long fingers over Remus' aching cock. Remus jerked at the contact, but the improvised cock ring held him in check. "Let's take the edge off, shall we?" Severus murmured. He slipped his fingers under the garter and yanked it free, then wrapped his hand around Remus and stroked him firmly.

It only took a couple of strokes before Remus was shuddering and coming, spurting over Severus' hand as his powerful, long-denied orgasm ripped through him. Severus just smiled and kept stroking him until the shudders eased, then delicately licked his fingers clean and kissed Remus again. They stumbled their way into the bedroom, and Severus stretched out on the bed, his arms held wide. "Remus," he purred, "come make love to me."

Remus groped in the drawer by the bedside, then joined Severus on the bed. He squeezed out a dollop of lubricant and placed the tube within easy reach on the bedside table, along with a foil-wrapped condom.

Severus eyed his preparations. "I thought you were clean," he said, running one hand down his corset and slowly pulling the laces free.

"I am," Remus replied, watching the shimmering gold laces part, revealing Severus' pale, lovely torso with its tightly crinkled nipples. "But I want to last as long as I can for you, my love," he said. He grasped the corset and tugged, pulling it free and tossing it aside, then bent to kiss Severus once more, caressing his smooth chest with one hot hand and rubbing his nipple until Severus drew in a sharp breath. "The feel of you simply drives me insane!" Remus growled, feeling himself hardening again.

He levered himself over Severus' long, lean form and reached down to rip the sodden red knickers away, wrapping his lube-slicked hand around Severus' cock and slowly stroking it.

Severus stretched beneath him, pressing his hips up and thrusting into Remus' hand. He wrapped his arms around Remus, his nails biting into his shoulders, and rained kisses everywhere he could reach. Remus felt his cock throb with every touch.

He kissed Severus again and rolled his bollocks over his fingers, then slipped two fingers back to stroke Severus' slippery perineum and cleft. He scratched lightly at the still-engorged pucker, teasing it with one fingertip, then slipping a slick finger inside.

Severus moaned in pleasure. "Oh, yes...Remus, yes!" The sensual bliss in his voice went right to Remus' cock, which was already back up to half-mast.

He slid his finger in and out, then added a second one. Severus stretched, threw his head back and gasped as Remus crooked his fingers and pressed the bump of his prostate. He worked his fingers in and out, pausing to tease the edges of Severus' arsehole occasionally before sliding them back in. He added more lube and a third finger, pressing deep inside and making Severus writhe in pleasure. He started to work his fingers back and forth, scissoring them and stretching the tight passage.

"Quit arsing around and do it!" Severus groaned. He reached over, found the small packet and ripped it open with his teeth, rolling the condom onto Remus' once again rampant cock with one skilled hand.

Remus sat back on his knees and lifted Severus' legs, displaying his long, slender cock and ripe, waiting arsehole, framed by his bright red satin suspenders and shimmering stockings. Severus rocked up and pulled his knees back to his chest, splaying them wide.

Remus positioned his cockhead at Severus' entrance and was about to push in slowly, when Severus suddenly thrust his hips and Remus slid all the way in.

Severus gave a strangled cry. "Oh--God! YES! Now, move! Damn it, Remus, fuck me!"

Remus leaned forward and took Severus' legs onto his shoulders, allowing him to drive even deeper inside. He slowly began to thrust, wrapping his hand back around Severus' cock and stroking him to the pace his hips had set.

Severus rocked with him, his arse clenching tightly on Remus' cock at every stroke. Remus slid his hand up and down on Severus' lovely shaft. He twisted his grip a bit, making Severus gasp, and then rubbed the palm of his hand over the swollen, weeping glans, slicking his hand with Severus' precome before continuing to stroke him.

Soon, Severus was thrashing beneath him, his hips bucking against him, desperate to come. "Yes, yes! Fuck, yes, Remus! Oh, God! Remus!" His body went rigid in Remus' arms and his cock jerked wildly, spurting hotly over Remus' hand and onto their bellies. Remus sped his thrusts, driving in harder and faster, over and over again, as he watched Severus in the throes of orgasm. As Severus' eyes rolled back in his head, Remus slammed in once more and came. It was even more intense than the last time; his entire body spasmed as his orgasm went on and on and on, until finally there was nothing left to spend. He carefully slipped out of Severus, who didn't even twitch. His legs trembled slightly as he gently slid Severus' knees off of his shoulders and slumped sideways onto the bed beside him. He did manage to pull off the condom and toss it in the wastebasket, but that was the limit of his abilities.

He lay there, panting, as the world spun in slow circles around him.

The bed shifted slightly. Remus turned his head and saw Severus slowly moving. He wanted to ask Severus not to leave, to stay the night, stay a lifetime, but his mind could not form words.

In another moment, a warm, fluffy duvet covered him, and an even warmer, but not at all fluffy body spooned up behind him. One long arm wrapped around his chest and held him tight. "Happy Christmas," Severus murmured faintly.

"Hap' Chr'ms...Sev'rs..." Remus slurred.

Severus twined his legs with Remus' and tucked his head against Remus' shoulder.

"Love...you," Remus mumbled, smiling as he drifted off to sleep.

It might have been a dream, but he thought he heard Severus reply.

"I love you, too, my prince."

Soon the only sounds were their gentle snores and the susurration of the softly falling snow.

 

The End


End file.
